Hatake Kakashi's Strange Predicament
by JackTheRipper666
Summary: Sarutobi believes that 18 year old ANBU Captain Hatake Kakashi needs a break from all the bloodshed and horror he's seen so far. Maybe running his sister's Hot Springs would be a good place to unwind? Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Love Hina
1. The New Manager

**A/N:**_ This is out of complete boredom I doubt it'll get any good reviews._

**Hatake Kakashi's Strange Predicament**

**Chapter 1: The New Manager**

"Boy am I late." Kakashi drawled as he held his orange book in front of his face. He was propped up against a tree, his ANBU equipment hanging loosely from his body rather than properly strapped securely to its designated positions. It had been 4 years now since the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha, and placid days such as these deserved to be appreciated to the utmost. He had just returned from an ANBU mission, his report due a couple of hours ago, however he couldn't bring himself to make the trip and instead decided to continue reading the book Asuma had gotten him for his birthday. Of course his best friend would find it funny to give him a porn novel thinking it was nothing more than an attack at his manhood; he needed porn to satisfy himself because he couldn't get a girl with that blasted mask in place. He expected to get bored of it sooner or later. After all, how could a sleazy porn novel draw someone of his standards and discipline in?

Kakashi looked to the sky and realized he had put off his report long enough. With a snap, the Copy Ninja closed his book and stood up to leave, brushing the stray leaves and blades of grass from his pants, and made his way to the gates of Konoha. The mission was a piece of cake for an ANBU assignment; track down the missing nin, capture on contact, terminate if necessary. Obviously since he was alone, the rogue nin thought it best to be uncooperative with the sharingan user. Ever since his master died, Kakashi made it a point to never take unnecessary risks and always triple check before ever taking a single step. To the untrained eye he was lazy, indifferent, and unfazed most of the time, but to those who knew him his lone eye and mind were constantly calculating everything around him. So it was no surprise that the rogue nin thought he could take out the ANBU captain when he stopped to take a long yawn, and found a fist of electricity protruding from his abdomen.

Said Captain saluted the two guards lazily, dragging his feet along as he made his way to Hokage tower. His gaze often found it's way to the mountainside where his old master constantly looked watched over him, and admiring his progress. Slowly, Kakashi made his way up the steps and to the large double red doors of the Third Hokage's office. He knocked twice, body still in a slouching position.

"Enter," a gruff voice of an old man growled. Kakashi opened one of the doors and moved his way to the center of the floor, ANBU mask now in place, and equipment strapped on properly. He stood at attention in the middle of the floor, his hollow eyed wolf mask showing no emotion, "you're late as usual, Kakashi," Hiruzen drawled, "I presume you found the rogue nin?"

"Hai."

"And judging by the lack of said nin, you killed him?"

"Hai."

"And knowing your discipline and sense of duty, this was the best option in light of the situation?"

"Hai." Sarutobi sighed.

"I see. It seems to me that a shinobi of your caliber will always do what is necessary in any situation. However, even though you wear that mask and cover your left eye, I can see the fatigue within you," Kakashi didn't move a muscle nor show any emotion to the Third's comment, "you're tired Kakashi. It's been four years since Minato died, and you still hold his death and that of your teammates as your own burden. Since Obito's death you haven't taken a single vacation," he didn't even move to the mentioning of his closest and dearest friend's death, "and I am also aware that forcing you to take a vacation is out of the question. Therefore," he folded his hands in front of his face, "I have an assignment for you that is both low key and will guarantee that you get some relaxation." Kakashi raised an eyebrow behind his ANBU mask.

"What are the details, Hokage-sama?" a smirk adorned the old man's face.

"You are to travel to mainland Japan, locate the Hinata hot springs, and act as manager for an undetermined amount of time." Kakashi's eyebrow rose higher.

"I don't understand sir," he inquired, "this mission requires none of my training. It seems like the job of a civilian."

"That's where you are wrong, Kakashi. The hotspring is owned by my sister and is co-run by her daughter, my niece. My sister, Hinata, has been stationed there for some time to keep watch over any activity in the area. If a time came when her skills were to be called upon, or those of her daughter, they would gladly accept and defend the customer. However, my sister is older than I, and she cannot fight as she once did. Until we can find a permanent undercover shinobi replacement, I'm afraid I will have to send you there in their stead. My niece, Haruka, will accommodate you and you will both run the dormitories and keep watch of any suspicious activity in the area. If you come across rogue nin, you are to capture and notify Konoha. As always if it comes down to it, you have the permission to kill on contact. You will report to me via telegraph every Saturday. If you need to contact me, use your summons or one of my monkey summons," Hiruzen took out a scroll and tossed it to Kakashi, "inside is everything you need to know about this mission and the seals for my summons in case of an emergency. Any questions?"

To say that Kakashi was overwhelmed was a complete understatement. Sister? Niece? Hot Springs? Dormitory manager? This had civilian job written all over it, so why the hell would the Third be sending one of his best ANBU captains out to perform a task on par with a D rank mission? However, if it's one thing Kakashi never did, it was question the will and authority of the Hokage. His immense loyalty to the village prevented him to do so. Maybe a vacation from shinobi work wasn't such a bad idea; he was pretty well off financially due to his immense amount of mission work and the inheritance from his father. Plus some time off from seeing bloodshed and constant death would be a wonderful break.

With an inward sigh, Kakashi sharply nodded his head, "Understood Hokage-sama," he replied, "when do I leave?"

"Pack your belongings and head to the port by nightfall. Based on my sister's impatience, I'm sure she has already left the dormitory by now. You are dismissed."

"Hai." In a cloud of smoke, Kakashi was gone.

~*~

10 hours later the ANBU captain stepped off the boat in Kanagawa, his pack slung over his shoulder and a map in his left hand. He was dressed in civilian clothes; a pair of dark blue jeans, black sneakers, white undershirt and an open black collar shirt with the sleeves rolled up halfway. Instead of his normal Konaha headband, Kakashi wore a simple black eyepatch and let his hair hang loosely over his left eye. The only customary item he wore was his trademark mask. Even though he was supposed to be impersonating a civilian, he felt too attached to his mask. Surprisingly, it fit his new image quite well.

"Hinata Inn…" he read on the small map provided for him. Kakashi's been on countless missions where hot springs were a common stop on the way, and if it were anything like the Konoha hot springs, it shouldn't be too out of the ordinary or too tough to manage at all. The Third had mentioned that it was a dormitory, so he wondered what the tenants must be like.

Calculating his route, Kakashi made his way to a set of large steps that led up to a large old style inn. _That must be it_ he thought to himself. It didn't look so bad from the outside; a bit worn down from all the years of service, but that added to it's charm and beauty.

Reaching the top, Kakashi noticed three old men wearing identical robes out of the corner of his eye. A fog formed that was from his waist down. He felt a strange chakra within the fog, and of the three old men.

"Beware of your origins." the tallest one muttered,

"Let not your past mistakes interfere with the now." The middle height man added,

"Make yourself known when the lioness enters." The shortest man finished off. The fog got thicker and the three old men disappeared from sight. When the mist cleared, Kakashi was standing in attack mode, kunai in his left hand, and sharingan ablaze. No matter where he was, the ANBU captain would never be caught dead without his trusty ninja equipment. After assuring himself that the area was clear, Kakashi replaced his weapon in it's hidden location, straightened out his shirt and continued forward to the large inn.

"Hmm." Kakashi hummed as he approached the door. The building itself was huge, implying that a lot of people lived there, however he couldn't be sure with the lack of commotion and chakra signatures. His eyes narrowed slightly at the subtle reminder. _Revealing my true identity can prove make this mission difficult. I should make a back story in case they ask. First off, _he knocked on the door loudly, _let's meet up with Haruka-san. _

When no reply came, Kakashi let himself in, immediately taking in his surroundings. The main area was quite large and had 4 different pathways; one to a kitchen, one to a den, and two to corridors. There was a flight of steps that continue on a balcony that led to a second floor, however judging by the size of the building, there was most likely another floor.

"Hello?" Kakashi called out, his voice slightly reverberating off the walls. When he heard no reply, he began to do some personal exploring around the building. The hallways were pretty much the same on each floor, each room was approximately the same size, and everything was seemingly equidistant to the main facilities of the inn. The only difference Kakashi took notice of was the name plaques on each of the different rooms. All seemed to be female which rose a bit of suspicion. _If this is an inn why are there only female tenants?_ A shiver went down his spine.

_Not an inn_…

..

..

_Dormitory…_ As in women's dormitory. Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"This is going to be a difficult vacation indeed." He sighed. Out of the corner of his eye, the Copy Ninja noticed a room with a plaque that read "Manager" over the paper door. "This must be my place," he deducted, opening the door.

It was a modest room, no bigger than any other room in the dorm. There was a desk, a futon and a television in different areas of the room. Kakashi set down his bag and walked across the room to open the windows. The sun poured in and the amazing view sent a wave of relaxation down the new manager's body. This sort of environment was really what he needed; peaceful, placid, and blissful nature. With this new position he could unwind and reboot from his consistent shinobi duties.

His lone eye caught sight of the steaming hot spring, and his shoulders physically loosened at the thought of immersing himself in the hot, soothing spring water. He grabbed a towel and made his way to the baths, quickly changed, and walked into the steaming spring, a short waist towel and mask the only thing clothing him.

His moment of relaxation was short the instant he felt another presence enter the vicinity. His shinobi skills kicked in as he produced a kunai he left on the side of the springs behind his head. What he discovered almost made him drop the kunai.

Standing before him in nothing but a pink body towel was a girl that couldn't be more than 18. She had long caramel colored hair, porcelain skin, and chocolate brown eyes. A pink hue tinged the ANBU captain's face as the girl walked deeper into the spring. She Rested her back against the stones, closed her eyes and sighed in relaxation. When she opened them, they landed on the only other occupant in the bath.

"Hi!" she greeted, while winking. Kakashi blushed more at the overly friendly greeting of the girl. She slowly made her way closer to him, her towel threatening to open up and reveal her chest to him. "Hey Kitsune," she began in a sweet tone, "I think my breasts have gotten bigger. What do you—" Her voice halted when she placed her hand on her "friend's" leg. There was something there that shouldn't be there on Kitsune, or any girl for that matter. Realizing what she was holding, the girl let out an ear piercing scream and began to run away from the spring, Kakashi in tow involuntarily.

"Ma'am! Please! Let go!" he yelled in between winces of pain.

"Stop following me!" Not wanting to deal with it anymore, Kakashi grabbed her wrist and wrenched her hand off of his poor manhood. The girl turned around and swung a hard right towards his face. Kakashi's ninja skills kicked in a tad too late as he only had time to raise his hand to defend. Not expecting such strength, the momentum from her punch sent him through the changing room doors, knocking over a basket of clothes as he went along. In that room was yet another girl with short blonde hair, her face resembling a fox's.

"Huh? Who are you?" she inquired. Regaining his composure, Kakashi coughed into his hand and gave a short bow.

"Excuse me for my intrusion, but I am—"

"YOU PERVERT!" the caramel haired girl yelled, swinging another punch. Kakashi was ready for this one and instinctively dodged the punch, only to find another one coming from her left side. He continued to dodge her attacks in a fluid motion, predicting her movements easily. The girl more and more irritated each time she missed.

"Ex—cuse—me—ma—'am—but—there—seems—to—be—a—mis—un—der—stan—ding—" Kakashi's broken explanation came out after every swing and miss of the violent girl.

"Oi Naru," the blonde haired girl objected, "stop trying to hit him and let him speak!"

"This guy was peeping on me Kitsune," Naru retorted seethingly, "and look! He's stealing your underwear!" Kakashi was confused as he looked down and noticed a pair of black lace panties were hanging from the end of his waist towel.

"Hey! You panty thief," Kitsune yelled, "you'll have to pay for those!" Kakashi quickly tore the panties from his towel and held his hands up in defense.

"Look ladies, I think there's been some—" CRACK! Kakashi felt his cheekbone crack slightly as Naru's right hand connected while he was distracted. He flew back through one of the shouji doors, landing unceremoniously on his back in the main room at the foot of the stairs. He winced as he stood up carefully, nursing his broken cheekbone. "What a violent girl," Kakashi muttered. He looked around and noticed a line of small tanks all pointing their guns at him. Behind them was a girl of what appeared to be South Asian descent, "well hello." Kakashi greeted. The girl gave him a big goofy smile while holding what appeared to be a remote control.

"Burglar alert!" She cheered happily. Kakashi was confused.

"Burglar?" he inquired. Realization hit after the girl fired the first tank at him. _My mask and eye patch are still on…_ Kakashi avoided the next wave of blasts from the tanks, rolling out of the way of the girl and out the front door. From the right side came a now dressed Naru and Kitsune, the latter holding a broom. Both attempted to beat the ANBU captain who dodged each attack as if it were nothing. "Please," he tried to plead, "can't we all just stop and discuss this for a moment?" His words fell on deaf ears and his cheek was throbbing. His patience had worn thin and a vein popped in his forehead, "Look," he began through gritted teeth. He caught Naru's hand and sliced his hand in a horizontal motion, causing the broom to break in 5 places. Both girls froze in terror and were on the bring of panicking, "if you two would calm down and listen to what I have to say, this can all be smoothed over nicely." Naru's eyes widened and she began to fight his grip.

"LET GO OF ME YOU PERVERT! LET GO!! HELP ME PLEASE, HARUKA-SAN!" Kakashi's ears perked.

"Haruka-san?" He released Naru's hand and looked behind him to see a woman in her 30's with short brunette hair standing at the top of the stairs with a cigarette hanging between her lips. Kakashi inwardly sighed that he finally found his contact, "thank Kami you've arrived." He greeted. Naru quickly pulled back her fist and sent it forward only to catch air. She looked to see the ANBU captain shaking hands with Haruka about 20 feet ahead of her. She was dumbfounded. _How could he have covered that distance in a split second??_

"It's good to finally meet you." Kakashi greeted with a bow. Haruka gave him a smile.

"Likewise," she said in her lazy tone, "Saru-oji notified me that you were coming. I see you've met Naru and Kitsune already."

"Ah yes, and there was one more inside."

"Ah, Su-chan. Looks like you've met most of the tenants then."

"Most of them?" Kakashi inquired, "this inn is huge, you could easily house another 10 more people comfortably."

"That's true," the tea shop owner began, "however these days the Hinata Hot Springs hasn't seen much business after Kaa-san turned the estate from an inn to a girl's hostel. There's one other tenant, and she's away for the next few days. I'm sure you'll like her too." Kakashi inwardly frowned.

_If she's anything like these three, then I'm not sure I will. Sarutobi-sama calls this mission relaxing?_

"Haruka-san!" Naru yelled from behind the ANBU captain causing him to turn his head, "who is this guy? He's already peeped on me and tried to steal Kitsune's underwear." Kakashi sighed and hung his head. Haruka only chuckled.

"I think we should go inside and explain the situation to the three who are here."

~*~

"EH??? MANAGER?!?!?!" Kitsune and Naru yelled together. Kakashi sat in the same clothes he wore earlier in front of three of his tenants.

"That's right. Kaa-san's younger is brother is a very powerful politician and is very close with Kakashi. He recommended that he manage the hostel in her stead. Kakashi of course accepted the offering of his friend and mentor." The two elder tenants were still pretty suspicious of the masked man before them, "Also," Haruka added, "he goes to Tokyo U and studies pre-law." This caught the Copy Ninja by surprise. _Tokyo U? Law? That's my cover? That's so insecure and has a million holes in the cover that could be discovered_. Immediately, Naru and Kitsune's faces went to ones of general surprise.

"Tokyo U? Pre-law? Wow! You must be a very smart guy!" Kitsune began, her image of Kakashi taking a 180, "with a degree in law, you can become a politician, a bureaucrat or even a lawyer! You're going to be rolling in the dough!" Kakashi's eyes drooped. _Found the gold digger_, "Oh, Naru's trying to get into Tokyo U as well," His eyes met the chocolate brown eyes of the girl his age, "maybe you could give her some tips on the entrance exam?" Naru scowled at the new manager as he kept a blank face on behind his mask.

"Sure, I don't see why not." He replied. Naru huffed and turned her head.

"I don't see why we should agree to let this pervert run our hostel."

"Look," Haruka sighed, "at the very least let him stay the night while the three of you talk it over, ok?" Naru grimaced but finally sighed.

"Fine, one night can't hurt."

"Yay! One night! One night! One night!" Su sang.

~*~

"Looks like my first impression wasn't that great on the ladies," Kakashi mumbled rhetorically. He flinched from the pain on his cheekbone, which reminded him of the embarrassing moment of dropping his guard against a high school girl, "I hope I know enough medical ninjutsu to heal this." He muttered. He performed a few hand seals and brought a glowing green hand to his cheek and slowly began to heal the fractured bone and sagging cheek fat deposits. He was just about finished when the shouji doors to his room slid open. He quickly drew his hand down to his lap and put on a lazy, droopy-eyed face at his self-inviting visitor.

"Hey! How're you doing Mr. Tokyo U student Kakashi?" said student gave the fox girl a droopy eyed stare and sighed.

"Is there something I can help you with, Kitsune-san?" he asked lazily.

"Oh? So you know my name?" she began, "that's actually just my nickname. My real name is Mitsune Konno." Said fox girl gave a saucy grin to the new manager. Said manager caught on pretty quickly to the vixen's plot. She was attempting to seduce him into some form of agreement that benefits her more than it would him. "You know," she began, a deep blush tinging her cheeks, her hand slowly encompassing his own, "I just can't hold it in any longer, manager-san," she raised his hand and brought it close to her large, matured breast. Kakashi's eye narrowed and he firmly pulled his hand from her grasp.

"So that was your intention," he began. Kakashi took a deep breath and slowly let it out, "soften me up with sultry words, place my hand on you breast, then do either one of two things: 1) Scream and accuse me of violating you or 2) throw in an non-discussed agreement such as free rent for a month. However, judging by your natural demeanor and personality, I'd say it was going to be a combination of the two starting with the second option. Naru would then come barging through the door, which she is conveniently stomping up to as we speak and would catch me here with you. You would cry, pretend I had violated you, and I would look like a sleaze in the end. Am I correct?" Kakashi asked, locking his steel onyx gaze with her fox like eyes.

To say Kitsune was caught by surprise was a complete understatement. He had predicted her scheme to the "t". How did he see through her so easily? Was it really that obvious? Her fox like eyes creased in a clever grin.

"It's not entirely over yet." She turned to the door hearing footsteps just outside them. The shouji doors slid open to Naru and Su. Kitsune began to cry uncontrollably and hold herself.

"N-Naru! He started grabbing my chest and saying things like 'Does it feel good here? How about here?'" She cracked an eye open and looked up to be face to face with a confused Naru. Now she was confused too.

"Who did Kitsune?" Naru inquired, "there's nobody here." Said fox girl whipped her head around to be the sight on an empty spot next to her. How could this be? She was in the way of every possible exit; namely the doors and the windows. Had he slipped by her and she hadn't even noticed? She quickly conjured up a story and turned around laughing.

"Ahaha nothing nothing Naru," Konno stumbled, "I was just rehearsing for a possible play audition! Ahahahah!" With that the fox woman scrambled up and quickly walked past the baffled teen. Naru gave her a suspicious look, took a quick once over around the room then closed it.

~*~

"Well this is gonna prove to be a problem," Kakashi mused to himself on the steps of the hostel. He pulled out a box of cigarettes from his inside pocket, popped one out and lit it with a small fire jutsu. The cancerous sticks may be destroying his body, but as a shinobi his life is on the life at any given moment. Oh but that's right, he's supposed to be on "vacation". With a scoff, Kakashi took another long drag, cursing Asuma's name as he remembered the friend who got him hooked in the first place.

Between each drag, the ANBU Captain contemplated his situation, which seemed to get more and more complicated as it progressed. There was no question that he was going to stay here. Even though it was supposed to be a relaxing mission, failure was not an option. He could always threaten them with his raikiri but that would both blow his cover and possibly scare them off, both scenarios resulting in a failed mission. He could always attempt to make friends with them, but all his colleagues knew him to be a the silent unsociable type, so how the hell was he going to make friends with a couple of attractive civilian girls? He took a longer drag and let it fill every cavity of his lungs before slowly letting it out. He suddenly felt a presence behind him, and immediately he fingered the kunai hidden in his sleeve. The familiar signature calmed him down though. A hand touched his shoulder, and it was holding out a pack of foreign cigarettes.

"Japan's tobacco is a bit more potent and flavorful than Konoha's." Haruka said with a smile. Kakashi flicked his butt and took the cigarette with a nod of the head. The Third's niece sat down next to him and lit her own cigarette, offering the Captain her lighter. Kakashi obliged and took a drag of his lit cigarette. It sure was more potent, but the flavor was what caught him by surprise. It wasn't as smokey as Konoha's brand, "So what's your plan on gaining their trust?"

"I was thinking maybe a good suiton jutsu would 'cool' things down," the ANBU captain muttered. Haruka chuckled and took a drag from her own cigarette.

"You know, the girls will probably warm up to you if you try to be a bit more sociable."

"That in itself seems like a challenge to me."

"How so?"

"I'm sure Sarutobi-sama has given you my credentials."

"Nope, Saruji just said you'd be great for the job."

"I'm an ANBU captain." Haruka's eyes widened,

"And you're only 18?"

"I've been captain for 3 years now."

"Wait a minute. Hatake Kakashi, now I remember where I've heard your name." said Captain sighed, _here it comes_, "you're Sakumo's son, the Fourth Hokage's student, one of the youngest ninjas to graduate the academy and receive the rank of jounin at age 13! I thought you were just another high class chuunin sent to oversee the inn for a while, but you! You're a legend amongst the ninja world, and in every bingo book!"

"I'm pretty sure I'm well aware of my own reputation, Haruka-san," Kakashi muttered, visibly irritated, "however this mission was assigned to me in order for me to relax and take a break from all the S-rank and unranked missions I have been accepting."

"Damn, my uncle's been pushing you hard hasn't he?"

"It wasn't him, it was me."

"Huh?"

"…Nevermind. I'll see what I can do to help the girls gain my trust—" his eye widened as he felt a faint chakra signature. Kakashi sighed and pinched his brow, "it's going to be a whole lot tougher now that the eavesdropper heard everything." Haruka perked up and turned her head to see Naru's face stern and her eyes steeled. She whisked her hair around as she turned to storm off.

"Ah, Naru-chan does have a short temper, but she'll cool off," the tea shop owner drawled, "maybe you should console her. She seems to like you." Kakashi snapped his head to lock eye with Haruka's cool gaze. This tea shop owner seemed to be more than just an undercover shinobi; what else could he expect from the niece of the Third Hokage?

He stood up and jogged over to where Naru was standing. Haruka sighed then took another drag from her cigarette. "Kid's these days…"

~*~

"That lying scum," Naru seethed as she stomped into the bath area fully clothed, "he's not a Tokyo U student at all! He's just someone Haruka-san knows of," she thought back to what she overheard, "What's a Copy Ninja? Wait a second, he's an actual ninja? Like from the shogunate? What the hell is ANBU anyway?"

"Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai," Naru whipped her head around to see the silver haired teen leaning against the door frame, his hands deeps in his pockets, "or, Special Assasination and Tactical Squadron." The color drained from Naru's face and her knees began to shake.

"Y-y-y-you're an assassin? A ninja assassin?!" Kakashi's eye closed as he sighed. _Looks like the cat's out of the bag. I have to make sure that this only stays with her, _he opened his eye and locked gazes with her, _however, if I can use this predicament to gain her trust, then maybe the mission wouldn't fail_.

"Yes, that is the primary duty of a ninja," The caramel haired girl started to shake all over in fear, "however," Kakashi continued, noticing the visible tremors along her body, "it's not out of enjoyment. It's who I was born to be, though I do not find pleasure in killing. Hence why I am here," this confused the 18 year old girl, "I've seen things most people don't ever see in their lifetime. As a result of that, my leader has deemed it essential that I take some time to refresh and reboot so I can cope with my past's ghosts better. Running this hostel is my assignment."

"Does that mean," Naru said quietly, "that Hinata-sama's brother…is a ninja too?"

"The strongest one in my village," Kakashi continued, "but Narusegawa," said girl focused a surprised look on the shinobi's lone eye. His look had changed from a steely killer to that of a tired and old man who wished to rest, "I realize how much this inn means to you and the others. My job here is to just make sure everything goes well for you all. I also wish to just relax and get my mind off of what had haunted me in the past." Naru could see the sincerity in his eyes and the truth in his words. He was an old wolf that wished to stop hunting and lay down. She felt her heart tighten slightly at the wounded being before her.

Immediately Kakashi realized she was feeling overly sympathetic, and his indifferent cold gaze returned, "So I'd prefer if you didn't tell anyone about this." Naru flinched at the new tone and took a step backwards. She stepped on a wet stone and slipped backwards, legs in the air. With lightning fast reflexes, the ANBU captain flickered forward and caught the girl, standing in an awkward position while he supported her back with his right hand and hip with his left. Naru too blushed to find that she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. She took in the up close look in front of her.

Kakashi's uncovered eye may look like that of a killer but the uncovered part of his face had a sort of boyish charm to it. His silvery locks fell messily above his covered left eye, the rest of it defying gravity successfully. She gave a cute smile, dimples emerging at the corners of her mouth.

"You know," she began "from this angle you're kind of cute." Kakashi's uncovered cheek turned a tinge of pink at the comment, his eye widening.

"You too." he breathed. Time seemed to stop for that moment as the two teens stared intently into each other's eyes (well eye for Kakashi). Naru carefully brought her hand down to push the hair away from Kakashi's left eye. She narrowed her eyes a bit at the eye patch.

"How did you lose your eye?" said sharingan user was caught by surprise.

"I uh—"

"Naru! Are you he~re?" Su called out from the doors.

"What are you too doing?" Kitsune asked suspiciously. Kakashi quickly stood the girl upright and stepped a couple of feet away from her, taking up his usual unfazed pose.

"Nothing." He replied, looking off to the moon.

"I was just asking him if he could help me study for Tokyo U! When I went to thank him I slipped, and he was quick enough to catch me before I fell." Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he looked towards her. _Why is she covering up for me?_ Said savior gave the captain a cute wink and walked to the shouji doors passing the other girls, "Come on! Let's order in tonight. Who wants teriyaki?"

"Me! Me! Me!" Su sang. Kitsune narrowed her fox eyes at Kakashi, taking in his teenage pose. She smirked and turned to the doors, putting an extra sway in her hips for him to enjoy.

"Aren't you coming, stud?" She asked in a saucy fashion. The ANBU captain sighed and dragged his feet as he went inside.

"This is going to be one long mission."

**A/N:**_ Hey guys, as I said earlier, this is out of boredom and I don't know if it will fly or not, so please leave a review of what you think. I'm going to try and fit the main plot as best I can obviously though without Kakashi going to Tokyo U but the other stories will be incorporated. The series itself focuses on the love between Keitaro and Kakashi, but I'm going to make it more of a harem at first where all of the tenants are after him at first. Let me know what you think!_


	2. The New Tenant

**Chapter 2: The New Tenant**

"Kakashi! Can you pick me up some cigarettes while you're out?" Haruka called from the balcony,

"Oh! And could you grab me some deodorant?" Kitsune yelled from her room,

"Bring me a snack!" Su cheered hanging upside down from the ceiling light,

"Kakashi would you mind picking me up some toothpaste?" Naru quickly called from the den.

"Thank you!" All four girls sang from their respected places. Kakashi stood in the center of the main room with his trademark lazy stance.

"…When did I say I was going out?" He thought aloud. Shrugging, the Copy Ninja began his short trek to the supermarket. It's been two days since he's arrived and the tenants agreed to have him around the house seeing as he proved to be a stand up guy. Plus he was great at cleaning. The entire building was done within an hour, which baffled the three tenants. Haruka, however, noticed whenever kage bunshin were involved. He fulfilled their requests without question and usually kept to himself in his room. Since he hadn't had the opportunity to get out of the house, the ANBU Captain took the opportunity to take a little stroll around town, not expecting the maidens of the house to request items while he was out. It was different from Konoha; only civilians were around (save Haruka) and it was a place that hadn't seen warfare or bloodshed in the slightest.

After locating the supermarket, Kakashi walked in and picked up the required items along with a few he needed. The cashier was a 16-year-old girl with hearts in her eyes at the sight of Kakashi. The young Copy Ninja rolled his visible eye as the girl shakily handed him his change.

Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Kakashi walked down the original path he took back to the inn. He looked to his right and took in the sights of the vast ocean and the pier. People were laughing and enjoying themselves. Genuine smiles and happy children littered the streets. It was different in Konoha; people were happy but they were always alert, and always mindful that at any moment there could be an attack on the village. That wasn't the case here. People were totally oblivious to the goings around the world. Though it was peaceful, in a way it was unnerving to the ANBU Captain; people should be more aware and on guard of anything that might happen.

Ironically, Kakashi's daydreaming caused him to bump into a small girl, effectively knocking her over. The girl let out a small yelp and whimpered as she rubbed her bottom. Kakashi looked down in surprise, bending over as he did so, and held out a hand.

"Sorry about that, miss." Kakashi apologized giving an eye crease. The girl looked up to his masked face and her eyes went wide when she saw the eyepatch and mask. She gave a small cry and scrambled away. Kakashi looked after her as she ran into an alley. Confused, Kakashi shrugged then continued on his way back to the hostel.

~*~

"Tadaima," the manager called out to the hostel. Instantly, four ladies crowded around him with smiles on their face, and hands held out. He sighed and reached into his bag and pulled out each item, handing them over to their respected customer.

"Arigato!" they all cheerily replied running back to their rooms. Kakashi sighed and walked to his own room, remaining contents slung over his shoulder. When he got in, Kakashi plopped onto his futon, and dumped out the contents of his bag: cigarettes, zippo lighter, zippo fluid, medical tape, and a box of Twinkies. With that he got to work on filling his new zippo lighter (because walking around lighting cigarettes with katon jutsus was going to give himself away pretty quickly) and restocking his pouch with tape. With that done, he popped open his box of twinkies and reach to his back pocket for his book…

..

..

Perhaps it was in the back LEFT pocket doubled up with his wallet…

..

..

Or maybe he left it in the plastic bag…

..

..

…In his knapsack?

..

..

Oh dear…

Kakashi stared wide eyed at out the window, fear and panic threatening to spill out of him. He had lost his trusty book. Over the course of the past few days, that book was always open when he was in his room. He carried it everywhere in case he came upon an opportune moment to read it. And now, his very lifeline here, the one thing keeping his sanity in this house of women, was gone. He thought back to where he could have possibly misplaced it. He KNEW for a fact that he pocketed it before he left the hostel and he didn't remove it when he was at the grocery story, so where could he have—

A flashback to when he bent over to help that girl up flashed in his mind. After thinking about it, he did feel something slip from his back pocket thinking nothing of it back then.

There was a knock on his door, and with a poof he was gone.

"Kakashi, someone's here to—" Naru looked around to an empty room with a futon with twinkies spread over it from a knocked over box. Confused she shrugged and closed the door.

~*~

"Dammit," Kakashi swore, "not here either." He had searched within a 50-yard radius of the exact spot where he bumped into the girl, but came up with nothing. People walking by gave him strange looks wondering what a young man with a mask and eyepatch was doing looking through bushes and underneath garbage cans. Each time he didn't find anything, Kakashi panicked a bit more.

With a sigh he gave up and slumped onto a bench. "It's as good as gone." He huffed. With a gentle push, the ANBU Captain stood up from the bench and made his way back to the hostel sulking as he went along.

At the top of the steps to Hinata Inn, Kakashi's ears perked to the sounds of people talking at the doorway.

"I'm sorry but we can't seem to find him," Naru apologized, "perhaps he stepped out for a moment. Would you like to wait?"

"Shinobu! Come play with me!" Su cheered.

"You know her Su-chan?"

"Umm…uh…" A timid girlish voice squeaked. Kakashi raised his head and gasped when he noticed the familiar short haircut and schoolgirl outfit. It was the girl he bumped into earlier that day. He body flickered next to her.

"Hello," He greeted earning a few jumps from his tenants and a yelp from the visitor, "what can I do for you miss?" The girl looked into his onyx eye, fear and panic spreading within her.

"I—um—I…" She had a brown paper bag in her hands, clutched tightly to her chest. Kakashi's eye widened.

"Is that," he reached out slowly earning another scream from the girl. She dropped the bag and dashed to the stairs, "huh? Oh hey! Wait!" Kakashi took a few steps her way but gave up as she jumped the last few steps then sprinted down the block. He sighed and turned back to find Naru holding the contents of the bag open in her hands, the other tenants huddled around her.

"Cover your eyes, Su-chan," Haruka drawled,

"Despicable," Naru growled,

"Whoa! I never knew you were into porn, Kashi! You dog you!" Kitsune purred

"What's a porn? Does it taste good?" Su inquired cheerfully. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Aha..." he began, "I believe you have my book there." Naru shot him a hard look.

"How could you read such filth," she inquired, snapping the book shut and holding it up, "this is demeaning to women!"

"It's an R-rated novel, although it has some of the best plot work I've ever read." Naru rolled her eyes as Kitsune stroked her chin.

"Hmm, a boy who enjoys sex AND good stories. Wow Kashi! You sure are my type of guy!" Kitsune added playfully.

"Only Jiraiya could write something like this," Haruka muttered low enough that no one but ANBU Captain could hear.

"Ne, ne! What's the story about? Does it have food?!" Su inquired bouncing around as she asked each question. Kakashi sighed and dropped his arms into a slouch.

"Look it's just something I read on my own, that's all. And besides, it's rude to look through other people's belongings, especially that of your manager." Everyone dropped their heads in shame, minus Haruka who gave him a blank look that screamed "playing the guilt trip card, eh?"

The Copy Ninja shoved his hands in his pockets and past the girls, plucking his book from Naru's hand as he went back to his room.

~*~

"Itadakimasu!" The tenants cheered. Within an instant Kitsune and Naru had made a beeline to the kitchen sink, fighting over the faucet.

"TOO SPICY!" They both screamed. Kakashi sat at the table, calmly eating the food in front of him while Su stared dumbfounded at the two girls in the kitchen.

"I think it's tasty!" She said cheerfully. Naru and Kitsune sighed. Su's home country cooking was normally incredibly flavorful however it was also very spicy. It was a large taste of South Eastern cooking, but it was way too much for the gentle palates of the Japanese natives. Kakashi however remained quiet as he calmly ate his meal through the duel cuts between his two duel mask layers. The cuts were made in such a way that one couldn't tell they were there unless Kakashi had opened his mouth wide enough to take in food. The mechanics behind it were ingenious, as was the person wearing the mask. He used those cuts for smoking as well.

As far as the food was concerned, the ANBU Captain had lived off worse, and was not one to let good food go to waste no matter how bad it was (or this case, how spicy). The spice itself was nothing compared to being tortured as a prisoner of war; there they didn't even give you any food.

The elder tenants came into the room staring at Kakashi dumbly. Said manager calmly continued eating. It seemed a feat of its own that he was able to stand the food.

"It's rude to stare at people while they're eating." Kakashi muttered. Naru and Kitsune blushed then turned away. Realization hit Naru,

"Pardon me Kakashi," said ninja perked his head up, "why do you wear that mask anyway?" All eyes in the dining room turned to the silver haired manager. He politely put his fork down and turned his head to the two elder tenants, giving them an eye crease.

"An accident from my childhood mauled my face. Although I still get stares while in public, I don't get cringes or screams." Naru's spirit fell after hearing the explanation.

_It must be from his past when he was on a mission._

"I wanna see!" Naru's head shot up in shock as she watched Su jump in front of Kakashi and attempt to grab his mask.

"Su-chan Stop—" she couldn't finish her sentence as there was a hand gently on the back of Su's head. Kitsune's fox eyes widened as she and Naru followed the arm up to their managers body; he had somehow appeared on the other side of the table.

"Easy Su-chan," he said gently, "this is private for me." The foreign girl looked behind her with surprise, childishly awed that he had moved without her seeing him. In a split second her face changed to that of a wide smiling five year old.

"Kay!" She said cheerfully. Kakashi gave her an eye crease and began picking up the dirty dishes. Kitsune was rubbing her chin and humming to herself while Naru was still watching Kakashi, awestruck.

"Narusegawa," he muttered, said girl jumping in surprise, "you're staring again." She blushed and turned her head.

"Sorry." She quickly replied.

"Ahh what are WE going to eat?" the buxom lush whined.

"How about that girl's restaurant?" Naru suggested. Kakashi turned his head a little.

"What girl?"

"Shinobu, the girl that dropped of ur porn book." Kitsune replied non-chalantly, earning her a stern look from the Copy Ninja.

"That's right! Her family owns the Hinata Restaurant a few blocks down!" Su jumped in the air.

"Shinobu! Shinobu! We're off the meet Shinobu!" She chanted.

~*~

"Closed down?" Naru wondered aloud, reading the notice of closure on the front door to the restaurant.

"Aww man! I was really looking forward to some beef." Kitsune whined. Kakashi just stared at the light on above the eatery. There were two chakra signatures, both very weak and both had a very strange aura to them, as if they were sad. The ANBU Captain narrowed his onyx eye.

"So that's why she was so down earlier," all eyes turned to Kakashi, "she was sad because she's moving." The three girls looked back up at the window with sympathy on their faces. Kakashi never knew the sorrow of moving, however that didn't mean he didn't know sorrow; his life was full of it, and he often had nobody to support him through the hard times. For some reason, he wanted to help this girl through her own melancholy. He wanted her to at least have a smile on her face when she left Hinata Town. Maybe it was because he didn't have such a great childhood, he wanted this girl to have great one. Whatever the reason, it had Kakashi deadest on helping her. "Come on guys," he said turning around, "we have a party to plan."

~*~

"Are you all packed, Shinobu?" said girl's mother asked. The junior high student lowered her head, while hugging her bunny rabbit stuffed animal close to her.

"No." She replied timidly. Her mother huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"We're leaving tomorrow and you still haven't packed your things? I can't make the moving truck late Shinobu."

"I…umm…" the junior high student started to shake and tear up. The door to her apartment opened and her father emerged from the hallway. Instantly she began feeling the pressure her parents her putting on her and how her life was actually turning out. Her parents began arguing over her custody, and she was caught in the middle of it all. With a burst of strength, Shinobu got up from her bed, sprinted past her parents, and ran from the apartment, both mother and father calling for her and running after her.

She didn't care where she went. As long as her feet were still moving, Shinobu would let them take her far away from her fears and her sorrows. She had no friends in school and her family was broken; she had nowhere to go and at this point didn't care where she landed up.

It must've been fate, for after she turned another corner, Shinobu bumped into the same silver haired teen she saw earlier that day. She was confused as to why she hadn't landed on the ground.

"You ok there?" A deep masculine voice inquired.

As she opened her eyes, Shinobu locked her gaze with a young onyx colored eye. It was young in age, but seemed worn out with past memories. It was the eye of somebody who had seen the world for what it really was, someone who's been to Hell and back multiple times. She had never seen someone so…

"…So sad…" the owner's eye widened. He'd never thought of himself as sad before. Sure, maybe tired, irritated, worn out sure. However, sad was a new one. He gave an eye crease and chuckled.

"At least you aren't frightened of me this time, Shinobu-chan." The girl in question blinked as she realized it was Kakashi who had caught her when she fell. Her cheeks turned a bright red in embarrassment and she scrambled to stand up.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she repeated over and over while bowing apologetically. Kakashi feeling slightly overwhelmed put his hands on her shoulders, earning him a surprised look from the girl in question.

"Don't worry about it," he chuckled, "accidents happen," a tinge of red brushed the young girl's cheeks, and "actually, Shinobu-chan, myself and the girls want to throw you a going away party We heard you were leaving and thought even though we've only just met, having you go without a proper goodbye didn't seem right. So whaddya say," he held out his hand to the girl in front of him, his eye in a happy crease, "will you join us?" To say that Shinobu was shocked was an understatement. Never before had someone shown this much kindness to her, and someone she rarely said anything to besides "I'm sorry"! She hesitated as she lifted her own hand, then slowly placed hers in Kakashi's. With a chuckle the ANBU Captain turned and lead the girl back to the Hot Springs.

~*~

"We hope you enjoy yourself while you're here," Kakashi said to the guest of honor as he made his way into the kitchen. Shinobu looked around at the party decorations set up in her honor. These people, these strangers were hosting a party for her; someone they've met once and didn't know anything about. Why were they being so nice to her?

Suddenly a blast of fire came out of the kitchen door, earning a yelp from the junior high school girl. Kakashi came out waving his hand around and coughing soot out of his lungs.

"When do you ever heat the pan first THEN add the oil, dumbass?!" He yelled at the two ladies attempting to make a stir-fry. Both cooks coughed up smoke from their own lungs, both glaring at the manager.

"It's not our fault we don't know the first thing about cooking," Naru complained, "Hinata-sama used to do all the cooking for us!"

"Yeah Kakashi," Kitsune pouted, "you're going to let a delicate flower like me do all the cooking, when a big strong man like yourself can cook?" Kakashi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess we'll have to start all over again now—"

"Wait! You don't have to," the ANBU Captain turned his head to see the timid high school girl in the kitchen looking over at the mess two of the three tenants made, "this can still be salvaged." And with that she got to work, while everyone else watched in amazement, and helped whenever they could.

~*~  
"WOW!" The tenants exclaimed, Kakashi just looking impressed behind them, "How did you manage to turn our disaster into a beautiful meal?!" said cook blushed at the attention.

"No, it was nothing," she replied shyly, "my mother taught me how to cook, and I just picked up my own style along the way."

"Well whatever you did," Kakashi said popping a piece of chicken into his mouth, "you did a fantastic job. I wish I could eat like this everyday."

"Yeah! We all do!" Kitsune added. The group of people began to dig in while Shinobu sat back and watched in awe as the residents in front of him thoroughly enjoyed her food and complimented her. This was the first time that she was really appreciated by people other than her family. These were her…friends. That word had a nice ring to it; friends. A smile slowly spread across her face.

"There's a smile," Shinobu looked up to see Kakashi giving her an eye crease. She blushed in reply. Suddenly, that eye crease became the narrow eye of a killer, "party's over guys." He motioned with his head to the door just before Shinobu's parents came barging into the dining area.

"Shinbou!" Her mother yelled, "What are you doing here? I told you never to come here!" Kakashi stood up from the table and put down his napkin.

"Is there something I can help you with ma'am?" he inquired coldly. The woman scowled at the young manager.

"I'm here to collect my daughter from you people," she spat, "she doesn't belong in this house of burlesque wanton girls!" Kitsune and Naru took offense to the comment made by the angered mother. Shinobu's father emerged from the doorway and walked up to her daughter, taking hold of her arm.

"We're leaving, now." He ordered, tugging his daughter from the chair. Shinobu winced under her father's grip. Her father stopped when he felt a hand grab onto his arm.

"Kindly release your grip on Shinobu-chan, sir," Kakashi said in a freezing cold tone, "you're hurting her." The tenants looked back to their manager's seat on the other side of the table.

"How the hell did you manage to run around the table that fast, Kakashi?" Kitsune inquired. Naru kept her mouth shut knowing very well how he was able to accomplish such a feat. Su was still oblivious to the situation, stuffing her face with the delectable entrees. Very little things angered the Copy Ninja, but one of them was an overpowering person ordering around someone weaker than them, especially in this scenario where she clearly didn't want to leave Hinata Town. If the only way to make sure Shinobu was happy was to interfere with family affairs, then so be it.

With his new resolve, Kakashi lifted his fingers into a half ram seal and muttered in a low tone "Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Gate." With that small genjutsu, he was able to break Shinobu free of her hold and sprinted with her out of the kitchen and to the stairs. Naru picked up on where he was going and quickly followed.

_What the hell is he thinking? He shouldn't be involving himself like this!_

After turning a couple of corners she finally caught up with them, panting for air along with Shinobu. Thanks to Kakashi's shinobi training, a run as short as theirs was cake. Naru gulped down some air then straightened up to scowl at her manager.

"What do you think you're doing, Kakashi," she demanded, "This isn't any of our business. I know that broken families are hard to handle, but it has nothing to do with us."

"The way her father grabbed her," Kakashi seethed quietly, earning a blinking gasp from Naru, "I've seen people throw their weight around and bully those under them, and I'll be damned if I let it happen to this girl." Shinobu blushed at Kakashi's determination to help her. Naru stared at Kakashi in wonder, a small smile gracing her face. The ANBU Captain sniffed the air, earning confused stares from the girls around him, "Here they come."

With that he grabbed the young girl's arm again and continued down the hallway and up the stairs. When they reached the roof, Shinobu began running around with a smile on her face. This puzzled the Copy Ninja to say the least; has she been hear before? Come to think of it, her mother did have a few choice words to say about his tenants. He'd have to do a little digging later on. Right now he had to focus on the child that was now running onto another roof portion of the apartment building. A small pink pouch fell from her pocket. Shinobu turned around and smiled.

"This way!" She called out. Kakashi easily hopped onto the other roof, snagging the pouch as he went along. He calmly waked behind the girl, keeping a keen yet lazy eye on her in case she fell. "I used to come here when I was little and play on this roof all the time," her face slightly fell, "but one day I fell off and hurt my leg. Since then, my mother forbid me to come here. I've missed it so much; this place was like my own secret club house where I could be happy all the time," her eyes started to tear up, "I don't want to leave Hinata town." Shinobu sniffled slightly.

Kakashi looked down at the pouch in his hand, gently untying the pink ribbon. Inside were small gourmet cookies. He popped one into his mouth and chewed slowly. Though he wasn't one for sweets, the cookies were actually quite tasty.

"These are good," he complimented, "did you make these yourself?" Shinobu turned around and her eyes widened when she realized he was eating her cookies.

"Ah! Don't eat those! They're the first batch, and I've never made desserts before. They must be terrible!"

"Not at all," Kakashi mused, popping another cookie into his mouth, "these sure are great. I wish I could eat food like this everyday." Shinobu looked up at him with wide eyes as he happily ate cookie after cookie, genuinely enjoying every bite. It made her feel needed, like she belonged here.

From the other rooftop, Shinobu's parents burst through the door followed by Haruka and the tenants. Her parents looked up at her with worry on their faces.

"Shinobu! What are you doing up there? Come down now!" Her mother called. Said junior high student hesitated, looking back and forth from her parents to the ANBU Captain, not entirely sure on what to do. Said Captain sighed and turned to her parents.

"Obviously, Shinobu does not want to leave Hinata Town," the small girl blinked at Kakashi, "in fact, I'm pretty sure she enjoys it here at the apartment complex than she does with her own family," her parents frowned at Kakashi's insinuations, "as manager of this facility, I'll offer her room and board here for as long as she desires. She doesn't have to pay rent; all she'll have to do is cook for us. I'm sure the other tenants and Haruka-san will agree that your cooking skills brush off to your daughter." Shinobu's parents as well as everyone else minus Haruka were dumbfounded at Kakashi's bold offering. He seemed way too calm and was taking total control of the situation pretty well for an 18 year old. Shinobu's mother turned to give Haruka a pleading look. The tea shop owner just shrugged and took a drag of her cigarette.

"It's up to him. He's the manager of the building," she turned her attention to said manager, "Kakashi, she'll be your responsibility." The addressed Captain nodded in understanding and popped another cookie into his mouth.

"Don't worry Mom and Dad," Shinobu spoke up with a smile, "He's a reliable Tokyo U student!" Naru giggled behind her hand and winked at Kakashi.

"Is that so?" She muttered to herself. Her parents sighed and nodded there head, while Shinobu stepped down from the roof to say her goodbyes.

~*~

"Kakashi," the ANBU Captain looked up at his ceiling where the call was coming from.

"Yeah?" He replied. He heard the sound of wood moving and the poster on his ceiling was ripped away. Naru's head popped into view with smile on her face.

"Are you ready for lunch?" Kakashi went back to his book.

"You go on ahead," he said lazily, "I'll eat later." Naru huffed and her head disappeared, but she ended up slipping down from the hole in the roof to land on her manager's floor. Said manager didn't look up from his book, though he was slightly confused as to why she was in his room to begin with. He heard her footsteps getting closer and sensed her hand reach out. With a fluid motion he moved the book out of her grasp so that she grasped air. In return though, she lost her balance and fell forward.

Within the split second he had, Kakashi contemplated his options: Moving out of the way would most likely result in her injuring herself, and he would be blamed for it. Not moving out of the way would have her land on him, possibly knocking the wind out of him, or with the way her knee is bending, crush his testicles. With the proper shift in position, however, he could have the perfect landing. Making his decision, Kakashi shifted upward slightly.

Naru landed on top of him, her knee landing below his genitals, and breasts pushed flush against his chest. Kakashi inwardly pumped the air, _Score one for the genius_, He thought to himself. Naru blushed and quickly pushed herself off of him.

"Sorry!" She squeaked, blushing. An idea hit the Copy Ninja. He gently brought his free hand down on her lower back and let a grin spread across his face as she grew redder.

"You know if you want, you can be my book's replacement." He whispered in a suggestive tone. Naru's eyes widened as her breath hitched. The Copy Ninja let out a snicker, resulting in the caramel haired girl's face to scrunch up into a furious glare. She pulled back her fist and punch straight.

"PERVERT!" She yelled as she broke through the floor. Kakashi appeared at the door, his book in front of him.

"Coming to eat, Naru-chan?" He called over his shoulder. Said girl growled and ran after him.

"Come back here you!" she yelled, but the ANBU Captain just continued on running down the hallway laughing as he went along. Shinobu poked her head out of the kitchen a puzzled look on her face.

"Senpai," she called, "it's time for lunch!" Kitsune walked into the room with a hungry look on her face, and Su bounced off of the stairs into her seat.

"Oh I can't wait to eat!" the Fox Lady purred. Su bounced around in her seat.

"Yay! Food!" She cheered. Shinobu looked around.

"Ara? Where's Naru-san and Kakashi-senpai?"

_POP!_ "Yo." Kakashi greeted from his seat. Everyone yelped.

"EH?? How'd you do that?!"

"Do what?" He shrugged, "you guys must be really hungry." Naru appeared at the dining room entrance, panting angrily.

"You perverted dog!"

"Lunch time, Naru-chan." Kakashi said calmly. The high school girl panted a few more times before taking her seat next to him, kicking him in the shin as she did. Kakashi glanced her way with his visible eye and nudged his own elbow to her. She gazed at him angrily at first, then smirked as she helped herself to some rice.

These actions didn't go by Kitsune. "Oh what have you two been up to?" She inquired. Naru blushed and dropped her bowl.

"N-nothing!" She stammered.

"Nothing TOO bad she means," Kakashi added, "care to join, Kitsune?" Naru flushed a deep red along with Shinobu. The Fox Lady winked at him and nudged his foot with her own underneath the table.

"Anytime stud." She purred. Naru turned and smacked Kakashi in the temple, earning a laugh from said shinobi.

"PERVERT! ECCHI! DIRTY OLD MAN!" Everyone at the table laughed at the hysterical Naru as they ate their lunch as a family.

Meanwhile, a familiar tenant was making her way up the steps to the apartment complex, a sword strapped to her back. She stopped at the top of the steps when she felt the ominous presence of a killer. Her eyes widened in shock.

"It's him." She muttered to herself, drawing her sword.

**A/N:** _Hey, after positive response from the first chapter, I've decided to continue. Let me know what else you want to see from this story and please review!_


	3. The Old Tenant

**Chapter 3: The Old Tenant**

"You're the worst, Kakashi," Naru huffed as she angrily ate her lunch, "reading porn in a girl's dormitory. You should be ashamed of yourself!" The manager calmly took a bite out of his meal and chewed politely.

"Shouldn't you be ashamed of entering a boy's room without permission? Through the ceiling of all places, and then going on to lay on top of said boy?" Naru's face turned red, Shinobu's cheeks turned pink and Kitsune leaned forward in interest. Su continued eating happily.

"I was just calling you for lunch!" Naru defended. Kakashi nodded and hummed to himself.

"Sure you were, sure you were," during the past few days with the current tenants, the ANBU Captain was learning the meaning of relaxing and took his time to get to know his tenants well. Sure this was just a temporary mission, but if it were to be successful he needed the trust of his tenants; cooping up in his room constantly wouldn't do well at all. Plus, it was fun teasing Naru, especially the way her nose twitched when she was angry. Kakashi found it so cute when she did that. The high school girl seemed to grow on the shinobi little by little. He couldn't quite put his finger on why she had this effect on him. Never in a million years would he pull the same thing he just did with Kurenai or Anko. Actually, part of that reason was because 1) Asuma was starting to have a crush on Kurenai and 2) Anko fucked anything that gave her the slightest hint. So why was he so playful and happy around Naru? He had to do some soul searching later to find out.

However, although Naru did make him feel kind of funny, it was blatantly obvious what Kitsune did to him. She was by far the sexiest woman he's seen outside of Konoha. She had the perfect figure, incredibly attractive legs, a double d bra size, and a face that screamed "I'll put you on your back and hop on you if I have to". Kakashi had a few flings in the past, so he wasn't exactly a novice when it came to sex or picking up a girl, but he was trying pretty hard not to go for her. Sure he'll playfully make a pass, however Kitsune would take it a step furthur, making the ANBU Captain back off a bit. Hopefully he wouldn't give into temptation so easily.

When it came to Shinobu and Su, Kakashi saw them as little sisters he never had. Both were in junior high and they enjoyed his company as if he were their older brother. All in all, the family he had here at Hinata apartments was something he actually enjoyed. Of course he would never give up his precious village for these people however, this lifestyle wasn't that bad.

"Kashi," Kitsune sang, causing both Naru and Kakashi to turn their head. How the fox lady managed to creep u next to the ANBU Captain was beyond him, "ahhh!" She hummed, holding up a bite of fish and motioning for him to open his mouth. Kakashi saw where she was going with this and obliged as Naru fumed at her high school friend.

_Kitsune…_ Naru fumed inside her mind, lifting a shaking a fist. She pulled back for a wholloping right hook when Kakashi held up his hand.

"We've got company." He muttered in an ice-cold voice. Everyone blinked at their manager, then turned their heads sharply to the person standing in the entranceway to the dining hall. Naru was the first to speak.

"What's wrong, Haruka-san?" said Tea Shop owner pointed her thumb to the doorway.

"Motoko-chan's back," she drawled, her cigarette still held between her lips, "she's attacking some guy outside."

"EH?!?!" the tenants cried, rushing out of the dining room. The ninjas remained where they were, the younger one disappointed that he couldn't eat from Kitsune's chopsticks. He looked up to his fellow ninja,

"Who's Motoko?"

"She's a tenant here," the Sarutobi replied, "she's a master of Shinmei-Ryu." This caught the Copy Ninja's attention.

"Shinmei-ryu." He breathed.

"You've heard of it?"

"About 3 years ago on one of my first Captain missions, I encountered a young woman and crossed blades with her. She used a sword style that focused chakra into the sword. Each swing would turn the air surrounding the path of the sonic wave into an extension of the blade itself. I learned the name of that style to be Shinmei."

"And what of the attacker?"

"…I let her go," Haruka's eyes widened.

"She was a bystander that misinterpreted the situation. She was on her way home to her husband. Who was I to end her life so early?"

"Compassion is something that wasn't mentioned in your file," Haruka said while smiling, "you seem nothing like the bloody killer your record says you are."

"I'm guessing your uncle sent you my file after our meeting a few days ago?"

"You really are a genius of your age," Haruka complimented, "I think we should go out and intervene before Motoko kills those two brave boys looking for a date." Kakashi stood up from his seat and made his way to the front door, side by side with his kunoichi partner.

"Please don't hurt me, ma'am!" A little chubby guy with glasses pleaded to a girl with long black hair and an elegant katana with a wooden hilt.

"You wretch," she spat, "you don't deserve to grovel at my feet you pathetic man." She raised her sword as the young man coward. Two flashes went off catching the girl by surprise.

"Shirai, I got them!" A tall slender teenager with glasses called from a bush. The shorter of the two looked up in delight and quickly ran to his partner.

"Great, Haitani!" he called out, "let's get these developed quickly and—"

"Filthy men!" Motoko boomed, slicing downward with her sword. Kakashi's eyes narrowed at her form. He could visibly see the chakra manipulated air rushing towards the two peeping toms. Their camera broke into pieces, earning a shriek from both boys. Said swords master walked forward in a fluid motion, raising her sword as she went.

"Oh no!" Shinobu squeaked, hiding behind Kitsune.

"Those guys are in for it now." Said buxom blonde sighed.

"They deserve it." Naru scoweled.

"Kill them Motoko! Kill them Motoko!" Su chanted. Kakashi looked to his tenants and sighed. _Idiots, _he looked back to Motoko noticing the killing intent in her eyes and sighed, _it can't be helped._

"Hiken," she called, "Zankusen!" In a flash her sword came down, the two boys screamed along with Shinobu. Kitsune, Naru and Su stared at awe at what they witnessed. Haruka kept her normal half eyed gaze on the scene in front of her. As for Kakashi…

"I think that's enough of that," said Captain spoke in a low tone, "these boys have learnt their lesson, haven't you two?" Shirai and Haitani looked up to see a tall boy a couple of years younger than them with a mask and eye patch standing before them. His left hand was in his pocket, while his right was held slightly above his head, a blade caught between two of his knuckles. Their eyes widened at his posture and nonchalant attitude to the fearsome girl behind him.

To say that Motoko was shocked was an understatement. Here standing right in front of her, holding her sword lightly between his knuckles was a silver haired boy no more than 3 years her senior. Not to mention, she's never seen him before in her life. Her air splitting technique was one of her favorite and most fearsome attacks, and here was a random guy who nullified her ki like it was nothing.

Gritting her teeth, said kendo expert yanked her sword back and slashed sideways only to catch air. She blinked as she looked to her right. Her arm was outstretched holding her sword, with the same man lightly perched on the tip. She looked shocked at the mask and eye patch covering the majority of his face. Motoko growled and pulled her sword back once more, causing the man to land lightly. She took swing after swing at him, not losing her graceful motion, but not coming close to the effect of his liquid-like dodges. It seemed as if he wasn't even trying, which angered her even more. To have a random person beating her in a fight was one thing, but a random man beating her was just as bad.

Motoko pulled back and held her sword up, "Hiken, Zangansen!" In a flash she brought down one of her most powerful strikes, the concentrated ki flying towards the man. He held up his hand, and a flicker of lightning in between his hand and the ki strike once again nullified her attack. Her eyes were wide and filled with fear at this man's abilities. How was he able to stop her attacks so easily?

"That's enough," Kakashi finally spoke up, "you've proven your inferiority to me so I suggest you sheath your sword before you hurt yourself, Motoko-chan." Said kendo expert panted angrily, but reluctantly obliged.

"Who are you, filthy male?" She demanded.

"Your new manager; Hatake Kakashi." Said manager gave the girl an eye crease and held out his hand.

"Manager?!" Motoko yelled, "You lie!"

"He's telling the truth Motko-chan," the girl turned her head to her caramel haired friend, "Kakashi is Hinata-sama's replacement while she is gone."

"Naru-senpai…" Motoko breathed, disbelievingly. Kakashi turned his attention to the two dumbfounded boys.

"I suggest you two leave," he said in a steely manner, "before I punish you myself for your lecherous ways." The two shrieked then ran down the stairs of the apartment building, tripping as they went along. Kakashi sighed and scratched the back of his head, "How bout a cup of tea?"

Motoko banged her hands against he table, "I can't accept this," she yelled poiting a finger at the silver haired ANBU Captain, "a man running an all girls dormitory is unheard of! It's sleazy, it's lewd, it's demeaning, and it's just plain wrong!"

"We have no other options, Motoko-chan," Naru replied apologetically, "it was either take Hinata-sama's replacement or the dormitory shuts down."

"It hasn't been that bad either," Kitsune added, "Kashi's a gentleman and the place hasn't looked better."

"Ano," Shinobu added timidly, "I've only been a tenant here for a few days, but it's been wonderful all the same. I'm here because of Kakashi-senpai."

"Kakashi's fun!" Su sang, "he wears a mask and he's one eyed and he likes porn and Naru loves him and—"

"I think you've said enough Su-chan Ahahaha!" Naru laughed nervously while covering the young monkey girl's mouth. The whole time, the ANBU Captain sat there with his droopy gaze as his tenants pleaded his case. The kendo expert still seemed dead against the idea of having him run the place, but was running out of leverage to use against him. Having a man in the house not only was demeaning but it disrupted her ki flow. Just looking at him made her feel weird.

Motoko looked towards the Copy Ninja, who in turn looked back with an eye crease. The sword master blushed and grit her teeth before leaving the room in a huff.

"You'll have to watch out Kakashi," Naru warned, "Motoko-chan is the daughter of a family that wields a sword style that rivals that of the Hiten Mitsurugi. She mastered the style at age 15."

"Hmm," Kakashi mused, "she does seem to be proficient in the style."

"By the way," Kitsune interjected, "you, Kashi, must be a terrific fighter if you can brush of Motoko-chan off like that." The ANBU Captain inwardly slapped himself.

_Should've toned down._ He gave an eye crease and rubbed the back of his neck. "Aha," he began "I think you give me too much credit. I'm just an ordinary guy who knows a bit of martial arts."

"Then what about that electric thing you did with your hand against Motoko-chan's attack?" Naru pointed out.

"Umm," he fumbled, running out of excuses, "static electricity I guess." _This is not good. I very well may have blown my cover out there. Damn it all Kakashi!_ The Manager pushed himself up from his chair and gave a nervous laugh. "Would you all excuse me I have…umm…some more reading to do."

"Hold it," Naru called out, holding onto her manager's back pocket, "you have to convince Motoko-chan to let you stay here. We've done all we could already, but it's up to you to show your worth to her." Kakashi looked back at the caramel haired girl; her eyes were full of stern determination, something he saw in most of the ANBU candidates. He sighed and groaned.

"Do I have to?"

"YES!" she bellowed, earning a wince from the Copy Ninja.

"She looks kind of busy right now," Kakashi said lazily at the foot of the roof stairs. Kitsune was behind him, leaning over his body to watch her friend practice her sword swings. Her breasts pushed into Kakashi's back as she watched her cut leaves in half. "Are you trying to get me worked up back there?" her manager whispered. Kitsune looked down and noticed how flush she was against his body. She blushed and encircled her arms around his waist.

"Awe Kashi," she purred into his ear, "is this making you uncomfortable?"

"Not in the slightest, however," Kitsune's breath hitched when she felt hand brushing up her thigh, "does this make _you_ uncomfortable?" The fox girl was caught by surprise; it's been a while since she's done anything with a guy, and normally she only comes off as the slutty type, but this predicament seemed totally different. She was most definitely physically attracted to her landlord, no doubt, however she never thought he'd reciprocate so willingly. It wasn't like she didn't mind it; she could use a good fuck around now.

Kitsune smirked, while dropping her hand lower to cup against Kakashi's crotch. She gasped at the size of the twitching entity in her hand.

"So big," she breathed.

"He's not even half out yet." Kakashi whispered, his hand wandering to her butt cheek, giving a light slap and earning a small yelp, "but not right now, fox lady." Kitsune was surprised that a guy could get her so worked up so easily. Within a few touches, she was already becoming wet, and now he had just gently pushed her away. She watched as he walked up the steps to confront Motoko. Her hands encircled her body and she trembled slightly.

"Kami, let me have strength enough to hold out till tonight." She breathed.

Up on the roof landing, Motoko was oblivious to the ninja observing her swings. She had terrific form, and each swing sliced stray leaves in half. She certainly had the skill of a sword master, but that meant nothing to a shinobi of Kakashi's calibur. Being an ANBU Captain meant knowing the ins and outs of almost every fighting style out there. Even if he didn't know the style, the moment Kakashi turns up his eyepatch; the advantage of the opponent is gone.

The manager shifted his stance and leaned against the railing. He purposely sniffed out loud. Instantly, Motoko turned around and swung her sword out to the railing, her ki exploding towards the Copy Ninja. He lazily swept his hand in front of him, deflecting the ki blast into the sky. The Shinmei master narrowed her eyes and grit her teeth. Said Copy Ninja just sighed and pushed himself off the railing, walking forward casually.

"That's a very rude way to greet your superior, Motoko-chan." He drawled.

"A demon wretch like you could never be my superior," she retorted, "especially since you are a filthy man!"

"You're not going to accept me as your manager for the sole reason that I'm a man?"

"That's exactly the reason why! You men are the reason that—" She couldn't finish her sentence due to the fact that her face had flushed and she fell forward. Kakashi flickered to directly in front of her, catching her feminine body with one arm. He sighed and lazily looked down at her form as his eye narrowed.

"So that's what it is." He whispered. Motoko's eyes fluttered open as she realized a strong masculine arm that was strangely comforting was holding her. She looked the along the appendage to be horrified at the sight of Kakashi looking down upon her with his lone onyx eye. She growled and swung her sword out, completely missing the ANBU Captain. She stood up and took her stance, sword held high above her head. With a fierce cry, she brought down her sword with a powerful swing, the ki blast flying towards the Copy Ninja. Said ninja sighed and stood his ground.

The ki enforced air slammed into his chest, creating a loud sonic crash. From the stairs Kitsune gasped and ran up to the landing. Naru and the others noticed her quick movement, and followed her up. When they reached the landing their eyes went wide in shock.

Standing in the same spot he was on impact, Kakashi kept his lazy posture and half-lidded eye. The only difference was that his shirt was tattered in pieces around him and the only intact parts were the sleeves around his wrists. His body was littered with battle scars, many of which were blade wounds, a couple looked as if they were ki burns. Naru held a hand over her mouth, as did Shinobu. Kitsune's fox like eyes were open for once, wide in shock and sympathy. Su's eyes were wide, but seemed oblivious. Motoko herself was shocked at the scarred chest.

Besides Naru, all the tenants wondered where he could have gotten such wounds. No normal Tokyo U student would have such a mauled body. Since the wounds were relatively old, it seemed as if they were all correlated to the time he lost his eye and his face was disfigured. Motoko started to feel slightly sorry for attacking the man.

However, this brought another question. How the hell was he still standing? And how was he able to dodge all of Motoko's attacks? The Shinmei master was the strongest person they knew! The fact that Kakashi seems not only unfazed but also unscathed, aroused suspicion amongst the other tenants.

"Are you done attacking me now?" He asked, finally breaking the silence, "As you can see, your attacks do nothing but ruin my wardrobe." Motoko stared at the battle-scarred man in front of her as the tenants surrounded him, each showing their own concern for him, minus Su who was prodding his ki burn with a stick. The Shinmei master scoffed, and left the rooftop, deciding to take a walk. Kakashi's gaze followed her as she walked away from the house.

"Will she be alright?" he asked Naru. The caramel haired girl looked after her friend and sighed.

"Motoko-chan's always been a level headed girl," she replied, "she just needs to refocus herself, then she'll be back," she walked over to Kakashi and whispered in a low tone, "how did you survive all these scars?"

"I guess you can say I'm good at what I do." He replied. The tenants all watched as their manager ripped off the remaining sleeves and stretched, showing off an upper body made of lean rippling muscle, with black jeans that hung dangerously low on his hips. Naru, Kitsune, and Shinobu blushed while Su had her permanent schoolgirl smile on her face. The manager relaxed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Let's get back inside," he suggested, "I'm feeling kind of hungry for some of Shinobu-chan's cooking." The blue haired girl blushed as she timidly walked to the stairs behind her fellow tenants.

"Hehehe," Kakashi giggled as he lay on his back, reading his porn novel. Nothing got in the way of him and his reading. Everyone had a distraction from reality; Kakashi's was _Icha Icha Paradise_. His day just went that much better after he read from his book. Although he was seemingly consumed in his erotic reading material, the ANBU Captain was ever aware of his surroundings, namely the voices coming the room above his. His ears naturally perked to the mentioning of his name a few times by the Caramel haired girl and the kendo expert.

"I just cannot accept a male apartment manager!" the muffled voice of Motoko bellowed through the ceiling.

"Don't be like that," Naru's voice retorted, "Grandma Hina selected Kakashi herself!"

"She did?"

"Besides," Naru continued, "it seems as if the atmosphere around here is a lot better since he came along. We've never been so open with each other before, and now we even have a new tenant who's a great cook!" Kakashi sighed and snapped his book shut. With a lazy grunt, he hopped off the floor and jumped the ceiling, grabbing hold of spot within the hole between the first and second floor. Thanks to a little chakra, he was able to stick to the ceiling like Spider-Man.

The two girls sitting opposite each other jumped slightly at the thump from below them. Immediately the wooden tile with the Liddo-Kun doll moved aside and a head of gravity defying silver hair poked through. Kakashi looked to Naru with his trademark lazy gaze and sighed.

"If you're going to talk about me," he began, "please do so in a quieter voice. I can barely read with you two yelling up here."

"K-Kakashi," Naru stuttered as she pointed in front of her. The ANBU Captain turned his head to see the Shinmei master fuming with a blush across her face.

"Are you feeling alright there, Motoko-chan?" said girl's eyebrow twitched as she drew her sword and swung down fiercely. The Liddo-Kun doll was sent flying through the room, and Kakashi appeared squatting on his heels next to the caramel haired girl. "What's your problem?" Motoko drew her sword up in front of her.

"Because of you—" Naru's bedroom doors slid open to reveal the other three tenants standing with worried expressions on their faces (minus Su of course).

"This feud of yours has to stop, Motoko-chan," Kitsune stated, arms crossed over her plump breasts. Shinobu held her hands to her chin,

"P-please stop attacking Kakashi-senpai, Motoko-san." She requested timidly.

"Motoko and Kakashi! Motoko and Kakashi!" Su sang to herself. The kendo expert looked at her friends then to the masked manager.

"I'll never accept you," she whispered, "never…never…" with that, the girl fainted and fell to the ground…well almost…Kakashi had body flickered to her position and caught lightly, just before she hit the ground.

"What a strong spirit." He sighed with a half-lidded gaze. He picked her up in his arms and handed her to Kitsune, "Get her tucked in," he ordered, "The poor girl's had a cold all day."

"Ahh," Kakashi sighed, "what a long day." He poured himself a cup of green tea, which always calmed him down. To his surprise there was a floating tealeaf, "Well look at that," he lazily exclaimed, "good fortune." Ironically, his door opened only to reveal his sword master tenant holding two swords in her hand.

"Hatake," she spat, "I challenge you to a duel. A duel between swordsmen!" She tossed one of the swords to Kakashi who caught it lazily, while sipping from his tea.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Motoko-chan?" He sighed.

"Absolutely," she replied, "If you win, I shall accept you as my manager. However if I win, I will become manager and you will have to leave this place immediately. Agreed?" The ANBU Captain set down his tea and sighed. He turned his head towards the long black haired girl. His lone eye slowly opened to reveal a hard steel gaze of a killer.

"Is this the only way you will quietly accept me as your manager?" Motoko inwardly flinched at the gaze. She'd seen it before when her sister faught, but it was never this intense. A drop of sweat ran down her temple, which didn't escape the calculating eye of the Copy Ninja.

"Yes." Said ninja stood up and held the sheathed sword in his left hand.

"It can't be helped then," he said in a low tone, "let's begin." With that, the Shinmei user lunged forward, swinging her sword down, only to catch air. She looked up and noticed the hole in the ceiling unblocked. She grit her teeth and turned to run up anther floor.

"Kakashi?!" Naru yelled to the silver haired man in her room. Said silver haired teenager looked to the calling of his name to find the caramel haired girl bent over in the middle of pulling down her pantyhose. His member twitched at the sight.

"That's a good look for you." He muttered earning himself a furious Narusegawa.

"Why you—" she couldn't finish as her door burst open to reveal her fellow tenant, sword drawn and panting heavily.

"You Kakashi," she began, "trampled the heart of an innocent maiden," she raised her sword and swung downward, "Zankusen!" The ki blast flew towards the two. Kakashi narrowed his eye and flashed in front of Naru. Said girl's eyes widened as he stood between her and the deadly attack. With one swing of the sheathed sword, the ki dissipated. Kakashi crouched low then burst past the kendo expert out into the hall. Said kendo expert grit her teeth as she ran out of the room and after her opponent.

The ANBU Captain made his way through the apartment, heading towards the rooftop exit.

_If she continues to fight inside, she may hurt some of the other tenants._

Motoko kept hot on his trail as they both whirred past the other tenants, Kakashi avoiding more of the ki enforced swings. The entire time he kept his sword sheathed knowing that if he were to draw it, Motoko might not live after just one of his swings. Shinmei may be an incredibly powerful style, however, it held no candle to the Kakashi's vast knowledge of various kendo styles including that of the ANBU agents. He was trained to be a minimalist killer and use as little resources necessary to deliver the most adequate killing blow. With a sword against another swordsmen, Kakashi would have killed her with a single quick strike to her aorta. And that, considering the opponent, was completely out of the question; so to refrain from killing her, the ANBU Captain fought with a sheathed sword.

The door to the rooftop burst open and Kakashi sped out with the kendo girl in tow, slashing away sending wave after wave of ki towards the Sharingan warrior. Each attack was swiftly dodged in a fluid like manner. Hopping onto the triangular rooftop, Kakashi made his way along, having a pretty good idea of his next steps. He would appear caught, then when Motoko raised her arms for another attack he'd rush forward and stun her with the butt of the hilt. He reached the end of the roof and turned around, smirking as Motoko fell for the plan easily.

"I'll defeat you and get rid of you for good, you bastard," she raised her arms preparing for another attack, as Kakashi's eye narrowed, "Shinmei, Zanku—" with that, the kendo expert fainted once more. Kakashi's eye widened.

_Shit! She's still ill!_ With a burst of speed, he lunged forward to catch the girl as she fell. He gripped onto her and rolled down the rooftop, coming to the end. They both fell over the side, falling through mid-air. However this only lasted a split second as Kakashi had reached out and grasped hold of the gutter. His other hand held onto Motoko who was dangling below him. He grit his teeth as he began calculating his predicament. While he did this, the other tenants rushed outside and gasped at the sight of the two hanging on for dear life. Naru's hands shook and her eyes were wide as she watched Kakashi struggle to hold onto the gutter and Motoko.

Cracking open her eyes, the Shinmei master looked around, taking notice to the fact that a one eyed teenager was holding onto her wrist from the rooftops. She grit her teeth and began to struggle.

"Let go of me!" she yelled, "I'd rather drown in the hot springs than be saved by the likes of you, you bastard!" At this point, Kakashi had had enough with her bitching.

"Will you shut the fuck up for a second you ungrateful little child!" Everything went silent. The tenants stared bug eyed at the manager and his outburst. Similarly, the kendo expert looked up at his lone eye with a blush on her cheeks. No one has ever spoken to her in such a way before, fearing that they would face her wrath. Yet here was a man who easily deflected her family's techniques as if they were nothing. He calmly took her spiteful words and outbursts, not giving a care to how disrespectful she was being up until now. "Up until this point, have I shown any sign of being anything but a gentleman to you? I caught you three times when you fainted from illness, I made sure you rested, and here I am holding onto you so that you don't smash your skull on the rocks below, and you STILL have the gall to call me a bastard and disrespect me at every turn?!"

In an instant, Motoko's tongue became lodged in her throat. Kakashi was absolutely right. He'd done absolutely nothing but help her this whole time. He wasn't a filthy man in the slightest towards her. In fact, she could tell that when she fought him, he was trying his hardest to hold back every bit he could in order not to hurt her. She had been disgraceful; she had treated someone of higher standard and stature like a lowly piece of filth, and her sister would have severely punished her for it. With that, she hung her head in shame.

"Now don't sulk on me now," the girl lifted her head in awe to stare into the lone happy eyerease that looked down at her, "I just want to be friends, that's all." The blush across her cheeks spread as she smiled up at her manger.

_Yes,_ she thought_, I think I really can be this man's friend._

Suddenly, the gutter creaked, catching everyone's attention. Kakashi looked up, wide-eyed.

"Shit!" He swore, as the gutter broke beneath his hand. As the two fell, the tenants screamed, Naru being the loudest as she took a step forward. While in the air, Kakashi yanked the Shinmei user above him and slipped below her, holding her tight around the waist. He fell with his back first into the Hot Springs, a sharp pain from the landing shooting through his back. Underneath the water he bit back the pain, and let go of the girl allowing her to float to the top. After a few seconds of a throbbing pain, the ANBU Captain floated to the top and stood up, holding his back with one hand, as Motoko and the others stared at him in awe. He had put his life before the girl's within an instant. He truly was a great person and was liked by all of the tenants. Naru, Kitsune, Shinobu, and Motoko all blushed at the look of Kakashi's wet body as his shirt clung to his rippling muscles. He threw back his wet hair and stared at the girls with both eyes, earning himself 5 gaping faces. He was slightly confused as he looked at each face individually; each was more surprised than the next.

"What?" he asked. Motoko was the first to speak.

"…Sharingan…" A fierce breeze blew through the Hot Springs, sending an ice-cold shiver throughout the Copy Ninja's body. He looked down and noticed his eyepatch floating on the surface of the water.

…_Oh shit…_

"A special eye," Kakashi's face shot up to meet Motoko's surprised face, "that belongs to the Uchiha clan of Konoha…" _no no no!_ Kakashi thought to himself, "…It's the hidden village of the Fire country…" _Not another word! STOP!_ "…The strongest of the Five countries…" this could not be happening to him. Not now, "…of the Ninja Continent…" It was all over now; mission failed. He barely noticed as Motoko raised a shaking finger that pointed at him, "Y-you're Hatake Kakashi," she stuttered, "the Copy Ninja of the Hidden Ninja Village of Konoha."

**A/N: **_So what do you guys think? I'm kind of disappointed on the lack of reviews. I'm really open to what you guys have to say, so please leave something. I'll try to get the next chapter posted quicker. Finals are upon me though so don't expect anything that quick._


	4. The New Rules

**Chapter 4: The New Rules**

"Ninja?" Kitsune yelled.

"N-n-n-n-ninja?" Shinobu squeaked.

"Ninjanator! Ninjanator!" Su chanted.

"That's right," Motoko stated, "a ninja." Naru just stared at the man in front of her, both mismatched eyes burning into her own. Unlike the others, she knew all along of Kakashi's origins. Whenever he would slip up and his reflexes would kick in, Naru (and Haruka of course) were the only ones who knew who he really was. It would've been fine if she were the only one who knew about it. Now that the secret was out, there was no telling how the other tenants will react.

"You lied to us," Kitsune spoke up, a bit of hurt and anger in her voice, "you told us that you were a Tokyo U student, and that you were a friend of Grandma Hina's."

"You said you lost your eye from an accident when you were younger!" Shinobu frighteningly squeaked behind Kitsune.

"Now your true colors are showing," Motoko spat, "I knew there was something about you. You're just a ninja; a warrior that uses underhanded tricks to win in a fight. You have no honor." All these comments visibly unfazed the Copy Ninja, however, he felt like driving a chidori through Motoko for speaking such an insulting comment. Taking a deep breath, Kakashi calmed his shaking nerves.

"First off," he began finally, "I never said I was a Tokyo U student. Haruka-san made that up on the spot in order to gain your interest, however, never have I claimed to be a student at Tokyo University. Secondly, I never said I lost my eye in an accident, I said I mauled my face and body when I was younger, which is the truth. Thirdly," he turned his gaze to Motoko, his eyes steeled and Sharingan ablaze, "Call my techniques what you will, however, you should learn to hold your tongue in matters you have no knowledge about," an icy chill spread over the tenants, namely Motoko, "my honor and my loyalty lies with my village. I'd lay down my life to protect it and the people that live within it at anytime. Also," his Sharingan began to spin slowly, "I didn't use a single 'trick' to defeat you. You lost because you're simply weak." Motoko's eyes widened in shock as the man before her bore the eyes of a demon into her own. At that point she realized the true potential of a ninja, and what he could possibly do to her. All of the tenants at this point were feeling immense fear towards the shinobi; it's not everyday that you come across an infamous assassin. Realizing the kind of vibe he was giving off, Kakashi sighed and slouched. "I guess I'll pack my things." With that he walked past the girls who stared after him, mixed feelings in their eyes. They were frightened of course to discover his origin, however they were also comfortable with having him around; he may be a ninja but he was fun to have around.

"Wait!" Kakashi stopped at the voice of the caramel haired girl, "Why do you have to leave?" He hesitated before turning his head slightly.

"My cover's blown," he stated simply, "Kami knows that I won't be able to conduct my mission while the residents are aware of what I am."

"Where in your mission objectives does it say that?" Everyone turned their head to see Haruka leaning up against the entrance to the hot springs. She was in her same clothing style, a cigarette hanging between her lips. Realization hit Kakashi as he reached into the hidden pocket sewn into his shirt. He pulled out a damp scroll and unrolled it. He read and read, but found no indication that his identity was to remain unknown. To say that Kakashi was embarrassed was an understatement. He'd made a rookie mistake. How could he have been so stupid? "For an S-rank ninja Kakashi," Haruka began, "that was a pretty dumb move." The ANBU Captain's hand went up to his face.

_Idiot,_ he thought, _you're no better than a third-rate genin._ He let his hand slide down his face and rest at his side. So he got to stay, well that was a relief, if only a little. He could still enjoy the peace and serenity of this place, however, now he had to deal with his tenants staring at him awkwardly whenever they had the chance.

"Hey Haruka-san," Kitsune spoke up, "how did you know about Kakashi?" Seems like she's managed to keep her identity hidden.

"When Hinata-sama hired me," Kakashi quickly spoke up, "my first task was to check in with Haruka-san and introduce myself fully to her. She was the only one besides Hinata-sama who knew of my origins." The tenants remained quiet at this revelation; they all had mixed feeling written across their faces. They felt lied too, but at the same HE didn't really lie to them. "Although according to my mission I'm still supposed to watch you," the ANBU Captain continued, "it's up to you whether you still want me around."

More silence held out, however their faces spoke lengths. Kitsune had a calculating face, her fox eyes that screamed, "SCHEMING!" Shinobu had a smile that adorned her face. Su had her normal kiddy grin. Naru had a small frown on her face, whereas Motoko had a large frown adorning her profile.

"I'm ok with you staying here Kakashi—" Naru began

"On the condition that you keep this place spotless and help any and all of the tenants that ask for your help." It was odd that she should add that clause considering he already did that, but he shrugged it off and nodded.

"That's acceptable." The Copy Ninja agreed, earning himself a rather wide fox-like grin from Kitsune.

"Well then!" said fox girl cheered, "now that that is settled, and now that we're all out here, shall we take a dip?" The other girls looked at each other for a second then relaxed at the offer. Kakashi shrugged and stretched his arms.

"Don't mind if I do," he said while removing his shirt. Though his body was mauled, the rippling muscles were some well-deserved eye candy for the females. That being said, the manager found himself lying on his back inside the changing area, staring at the ceiling with a sore chin.

"Girls ONLY pervert!" Naru yelled from the hot springs. Kakashi sighed, crossed his arms, and pouted.

"One little henge would end that problem," he muttered. Shrugging, the ANBU Captain stood up, "might as well clean the house," he made a cross shaped seal and summoned his chakra, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Instantly, 12 clones appeared in front of him. The original took a stance and put on an authoritative tone, "Alright men," he addressed himself, "clean this apartment complex up. I want the solid surfaces to be mirrors. 4 men per floor. You have 3 hours."

"HAI!" The troop replied, flickering to their respective duties. The original Copy Ninja slouched and whipped out his book. To his dismay, it was slightly damp. He sighed and brought it inside to find a hairdryer.

**xXx**

A couple of days had passed and the tenants had had enough time to dirty up the house again. Kakashi had managed to do such a great job two nights prior that they didn't need to ask him to clean anything. However, the hot springs were starting to get a little messy and it was time to put their new manager to test. The fox was the first to ask for help.

"Kashi!" Kitsune sang in a suggestive tone, earning a raised eyebrow from the Copy Ninja. He lowered his book and looked to the fox girl standing in his doorway. She was wearing a form hugging reddish-brown sweater with yellow stripes, and a pair of beige booty shorts. Her attire and stance made his member twitch.

"Not now buddy," he muttered to himself, "What can I do for you Kitsune?" The buxom blonde sashayed into the room, her breasts bouncing as she went along.

"Oh I can think of a few things," she purred as she sat down next to her manager, leaning her back up against him, "one of them involves a mop and bucket," her hand rested on his inner thigh, "one involves your hand under my shirt," her hand moved slowly up his leg, inching towards his crotch, "one involves you behind me while I lie on all fours," the last one she whispered up against his ear. Any other normal man would have had a racing heart, sweaty palms, and a fully extended third leg. However, this was Hatake Kakashi; an ANBU Captain and an elite of the Hidden Village of the Leaf. Needless to say, he was able to keep his cool.

"And which would you prefer today?" He asked lazily as Kitsune continued cupping his crotch, wondering why it wasn't stiff as a rock in her hand by now. She decided to switch tactics; she lifted herself up slightly, and positioned herself so that she was sitting in his lap, her rear end rubbing up against his pelvis in small rhythmic circles.

"All three," she whispered, snaking a hand up behind his head, "but," she stopped her motions and stuck her tongue out, "most importantly the first one." Kakashi shrugged and brought his arms up around the girl in his lap, forearms propping up against her breasts. Kitsune's breath hitched and a blush rushed over her cheeks. The ANBU Captain's hands went up into a cross seal.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu," he muttered. Instantly, a single shadow clone appeared before them. Kitsune stared wide-eyed at the clone in front of them, "clean the Hot Springs." The original ordered. The clone clicked his heels and nodded, flickering from the room. The fox girl was shocked and surprised after her first glance look at her manager's ability. She turned her head to face him, instantly becoming mesmerized by his lone black eye, "Now how about the other two items on the agenda?" With a flick of his wrist, Kakashi threw out a kunai with some nin wire and lodged it in the door. Another flick of his wrist shut the door with a quiet thump. His other hand rested on her abdomen, earning another gasp from the blonde. In an agonizingly slow motion, the fingers slid under the sweater and worked their way up, electrifying the porcelain skin underneath.

By now, Kitsune's heart was pounding and her hands gripping anywhere they could. When Kakashi reached her bra, he brought his masked covered lips down and rested them in the crook of her neck.

"Hmmm," he hummed, the vibrations making the girl shiver in pleasure, "now what shall we do about this?" Quickly, Kitsune ripped off her sweater and began fumbling with her own bra hook. In a flash, She was caught by her wrist by a strong hand, "don't worry," more vibrations rushing, "I'll get it." With a flick of his thumb the bra unhooked and hung freely on her shoulders. The hand underneath her breast moved upward, pushing the cups up along with it. Her breasts slowly came into full view of both parties, "Very nice." Kakashi breathed into her ear. Kitsune couldn't take anymore. She yanked her bra off, pressed herself flush against her manager's body, placed his hand on her breast and began grinding into him harder, breathing hard as she did so. Kakashi allowed his control to drop a bit, his member twitching in reply to the gyrating hips and soft butt cheeks of the girl sitting on top of it. Kakashi began cupping the large breast, squeezing the flesh every so gently. His other hand came up and began work on the other beautiful mound. Small moans escaped the girl's lips as they both fell into synchronization. With skilled hands, the Copy Ninja held her breasts so that her nipples were in between her index and middle fingers, giving a gentle squeeze on the erect niplets every now and then. Each squeeze earned a throaty groan from the blonde. If anyone were to watch, they would see Kitsune utterly enjoying herself and Kakashi half bored in the background.

An idea occurred to the Copy Ninja that made him grin beneath his mask. He focused a bit of chakra to his hands, and inwardly laughed when Kitsune moaned louder and dug harder into his lap. He held her nipples between his thumb and index finger, focusing chakra to both, driving the girl in his lap crazy.

"I can't take it anymore," she panted wrenching herself from his grasp and turning on him. She quickly undid the button and zipper of his pants and whipped out his large member. Her eyes bulged at the size, "Oh my God!" she whispered.

"Thanks." Kakashi chuckled. He brought his hand underneath her and took hold of her breast, sending a rush of chakra through her once more. The girl moaned and rammed the large appendage into her mouth. Kakashi leaned back and sighed, "I love Tuesdays." He mused as the girl in front of him continued bobbing her head and sucking enthusiastically. She matched the motion of her mouth with her hand, getting his dick wet and hard. Kakashi sat back and let the girl do what she wanted, enjoying every second of it, but not visibly showing it. Kitsune was surprised at herself. Never before had a guy pushed her this far that she would be the one begging for it. Yet at this point she didn't care. All she wanted was the throbbing cock in her mouth to be pounding her into next week. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder, motioning her to stop. She looked up at a single eye crease, "I think that's enough for now," he said, "thank you very much though." Kitsune began to stutter.

"B-b-but—Kashi!" She whined, "What about me?" The ANBU Captain smirked beneath his mask.

"Oh how rude of me, would you like some too?" He asked cheerfully. The fox girl stood up and ripped off her shorts and panties, standing in all her naked glory in front of the silver haired teen.

"Please!" She begged. Kakashi chuckled; he'd won. With ninja reflexes, Kakashi pulled down Kitsune and positioned himself behind her. Her breath hitched as she felt the tip of his member on her opening.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked with a teasing tone.

"Fuck me now!" She moaned. Kakashi obliged and rammed himself into her, earning a pleasure filled groan from the buxom blonde. He continued a rhythmic pattern as he rocked his hips around, earning more moans from the soaking wet girl. Kitsune was on cloud nine; she'd never been fucked so good in her life. It's been a long time since her last time and she was enjoying every second of it. If it were Kakashi, she didn't care if it was forever.

As she approached her climax, Kitsune's moaning fell instep with the manager's thrusts. After a few more hard pounds, her walls clamped down on Kakashi and he shot his seed into her as she reached her own orgasm. She slid off of his member and panted hard as she lay sprawled on the floor in front of him. Kakashi smirked and lifted his hands into a tiger seal.

"Kai."

xXx

Kitsune opened her eyes and noticed she was sitting on the floor fully dressed with the Copy Ninja sitting next to her reading his dirty novel. She was utterly confused.

"Didn't we just have sex?" She blurted out. Kakashi only smirked as he turned a page.

"No," he replied simply, "sex with my tenant is unprofessional. However, I couldn't resist the temptation so I put you under a steamy genjutsu."

"Genjutsu?"

"An illusion. You imagined the entire episode, Kitsune." The blonde bombshell stared at the man sitting next to her. His power was so great that he could put people under illusions and make them feel as if they were going through the real thing. He had just made her daydream about sex with him. To say Kitsune felt not only shocked yet also amazed was an understatement. If his illusion was that good, imagine how good the real thing with him must be. The Fox girl grinned and snuggled up to her manager again.

"Thanks for the good time," she purred while pecking him on the cheek, "there's some other things that need to be done though…"

xXx

"Make sure they're like mirrors." Kitsune ordered the manager as he stood in a set position to clean the floorboards.

"You heard her," the original Copy Nin added, leaning up against the wall with a cup of tea, "make them shine."

"Hai." The clone dutifully replied.

"You may want to make another for waxing." The fox girl suggested.

"I think Su-chan has that covered," Kakashi replied while gently pulling the blonde into his chest, clearing the path for Su to whiz through on the runaway floor waxer.

xXx

"Windows next," Konno ordered, "I doubt one of your clones can do it in enough time." The Copy Nin sipped his tea then shrugged.

"Good point," he tossed the tea cup upward and formed a cross seal, "Tajuu: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" 10 clones appeared in front of the duo, "Clean the windows, gents."

"Hai!" They all replied, flickering off the ground and to each window with a bucket and rag. Kitsune rested her shoulder against Kakashi and crossed her arms.

"You know if we went into a cleaning business we could make a ton of money, Kashi." Kakashi turned to the blonde with his normal half lidded gaze.

"We could," he agreed. He raised his hand up, slowly making his way to her cheek. Kitsune blushed as she noticed its approach and jumped when said hand caught the falling teacup, "however, it'd get boring very fast." Kakashi sighed, walking away from the girl while continuing to sip his tea. The tenant smirked then walked after him.

xXx

"Rice is done." Kakashi called from the kitchen. The uncovered portion of his face had some soot residue and his cheeks a tad flushed from keeping the fire going. Kitsune walked in, her arms lazily crossed and tucked under her bosom.

"Great let's-"

"HIYAAA!" Kitsune jumped at the scream. Was that Shinobu? She uncrossed her arms and prepared to run towards the scream. Kakashi sighed,

"I told you not to try and steal the rice," he drawled lazily over his shoulder. Kitsune looked and her thin fox eyes opened in surprise. Behind the rice pot was Su caught in a fish net trap, her legs above her head and a sheepish smile on her face. The fox girl put her face in her palm and chuckled at the sight.

"You really _are_ something, Kashi." Said ninja turned to face the buxom blonde and raised an eyebrow.

**xXx**

Kakashi stretched out his arms, effectively creating a dozen cracking sounds of the joints in his arms and hands. Shinobi training gave him the ability to utilize every muscle in his body to its full potential. With his current physique, the Copy Nin could have completed every chore in the house for a good three days without needing a break. However, this is the infamous Hatake Kakashi: Konoha's number 1 laziest ninja, although it seems Shikaku's kid seems to be heading along the same path.

With his newly relaxed and loosened muscles, Kakashi flopped down on his futon and whipped out his trusty orange book. All work and no play would make him turn back into the idiot he was before…

The silver haired ANBU captain lowered his book. "Obito..." he murmured, "…What would you think of if you saw me here relaxing and acting like a normal civilian here at the Hinata Apartments?" A bittersweet smile crept under his mask at the thought of his dead best friend. Not a day goes by that he forgets him, not a minute goes by that he doesn't regret what happened, and a not a second goes by that he doesn't miss him.

Kakashi rested his fingertips on his forehead, "Why can't I let my burden go," he asked himself, "why is it that I feel ultimately responsible for what happened," he dug his fingernails into his forehead, drawing blood from 5 different places, "why did I…why did I…" he curled his fingers into a ball and slammed his fist into his own face, "why did I let you die?" he whispered harshly. The ANBU captain panted heavily, venting out the frustration and angst that he kept inside. He pulled his hand back and took note of the blood on his knuckles, and the warm liquid trickling off to the side of his face.

He sighed and picked himself off the floor. "Better patch myself up before someone starts questioning," he reached into his pouch and found nothing but cigs, lighter, and weapons, "Fuck." He stated lazily. Pocketing his book, the Copy Nin brought up a half ram seal and poofed out of his room.

**xXx**

Naru sighed as she stretched her arms, "What a day," she murmured, "let's change into something comfortable and study a bit." She slid her slender white hands into her pantyhose-

_POP!_ Naru whipped her head around to see nothing there. She shrugged it off as one of Su's experiments and turned back, slowly sliding off her stockings.

"You know I'm kinda glad I arrived right here," Naru Shot her head downward to see her manager lying on his back, one leg crossed over the other and his head resting on the ground right between her legs, "By the way, Lido Kun panties? Really?" Naru's eyesight went as red as her face. Her body shook and she cracked her knuckles as she pulled her fist back.

"**PERVERT!**" She shrieked as she sent a rocket of a punch towards the Copy Nin's face and made contact with a sickening crack. When she looked back, she was confused to find a shattered log.

"Damn," a familiar voice came from behind her, "that could've been the end of me right there." Naru whipped around and heaved as she stomped over to the masked manager. She pulled back again but stopped as she took note of the sight in front of her.

She gazed upon a masked teenager with a bruise that was leaking blood and 5 fingernail marks around the bruise also trickling blood. His face in general seemed unfazed, however his lonesome eye…

"…So sad," Naru murmured. A flicker of emotion flashed over Kakashi's onyx eye for a split second. Naru shook her head, uncurled her fist and brought it up to touch the ANBU Captain's forehead, "What did you do?" She inquired.

"I fell," said ANBU Captain replied flatly, "I ran out of bandages. Can you help me out?" Naru hesitated then nodded her head.

**xXx**

"You realize I don't buy for a second that you fell and did this right?" Naru asked while applying some gauze and cling wrap around her manager's forehead. Said manager gave her an eye crease.

"Whatever are you talking about my dear?" He cheerfully replied. Naru blushed at the boyish look on his uncovered face and the strong youthful tone of his voice. She scowled and flicked his bruise, resulting in a hiss from her patient. Naru smirked and tied the bandage off.

"There," She said triumphantly, "All better!" Kakashi felt his forehead gingerly and smiled.

"Thank you very much nurse!" He joked as he stood up and purposely brushed his calloused fingertips against her cheek. Naru's breath hitched from the contact. Her body ached for more and she instantly leaned into his brief yet electrifying touch. This didn't go past the Copy Nin's gaze as he chuckled to himself aloud. Naru realized what she had just done and growled, her fist threatening to fly.

"Why you-!"

"Naruuu!" Kitsune called from outside the room. Said caramel haired teen shot a look to her half opened door.

"Oh shit oh shit!" She cried leaping off the floor in panic. In contrast, Kakashi just stood there with his trademark lazy pose, "Hide! Hide somewhere! You and me in the same room! Kitsune would spread this around everywhere!" Kakashi sighed and held up a half ram seal.

_POP!_ And he was gone. Naru blinked her eyes then quickly sat back down, yelping at the awkward feeling of something between her legs. She quickly looked down and almost shrieked.

Kakashi managed to teleport himself underneath her Kotatsu, his head (specifically his face) was pressed firmly up against Naru's pantyhose clad womanhood.

"Comfy?" kakashi muffled. Naru's breath hitched at the vibrations from his deep voice.

"Naru?" Kitsune inquired from the doorway. Said teenager plastered a smile on her face and giggled.

"H-hey Kitsune! What's up?" she shakily stuttered.

"Have you seen Kashi anywhere?"

"N-n-nope! Haven't seen him—Ah!" Naru yelped as Kakashi trilled his tongue behind his lips like a car motor. Kitsune's eyes widened at her best friend's expression.

"Naru, are you alright?" She inquired.

"Y-yep! Just fine! I'm gonna study some more ok?" Kitsune's eyes narrowed again, scrutinizing the caramel haired girl's stock stiff frame and nervouse facial expression. She shrugged and waved at her high school friend.

"Good luck! Dinner will be ready soon!" The fox girl calls over her shoulder as she shuts the door. Naru flies out of her sitting position and shoots her fist through the floor where Kakashi's head was previously.

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" She yelled to nowhere in particular.

"What?" a voice came from behind her, causing her to whip around, "I had something stuck between my teeth." Naru's face blushed heavily as she pulled back for another punch. Kakashi sighed and slouched his shoulders. Narusegawa's fist flew right past his tilted head and knocked over her shelf, causing the library of books to fall into a pile where Kakashi was standing behind her shaking his head at the mess. "You shouldn't be so violent. It's not healthy for a girl your age." Naru grit her teeth as she turned to swing another punch but cried out in pain, causing the Copy Nin's lone eye to harden in worry. "What's wrong?" He asked quickly, his tone immediately changed from his normally playful and lazy tone.

Naru held her bleeding knuckles close to her and gingerly rubbed her hand. Guilt washed over Kakashi like a tidal wave as he walked over to his tenant's desk and picked up the first aid kit. He walked back and gently took girl's slender fingers in his hand, earning a blush from the caramel haired girl. This was a side of the Copy Nin that most didn't see. Most of the time he was a cold-hearted killer, however it was times with dealing with gentle beings, primarily his old partner Rin, that he had this soft and tame side. It was a rarity to see it so even Naru was slightly taken aback by this caring attitude elicited from her masked manager.

"All done," Kakashi said with an eye crease. The Tokyo U applicant looked down at her cleaned and bandaged hand, a small smile creeping across her face.

"Thank you." She said gently. Kakashi replied with an eye crease.

"By the way," he added, "Change your tampon." Naru's face instantly went from a semi-cheerful to a fire truck red with flames in her eyes.

**xXx**

Downstairs Shinobu was setting the table for dinner with Kitsune.

"PERVERT!" bellowed throughout the house, causing the two girls to jump in surprise.

_POP!_ "That girl really has to calm down." Kakashi drawled from his new seat at the table. Shinobu yelped while Kitsune whipped her head around.

"Jesus Kashi," she whined, "you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Well if that meant I could go mouth to mouth on you, then I should've tried harder." He replied saucily. Kitsune winked as she walked to the kitchen with an extra sway in her hips. Shinobu's face turned carnation pink at the sexual reference. Kakashi chuckled and stood up, walking towards the 16 year old. He put a hand on her head and gave her an eye crease, "Would you like a hand, Shinobu-chan?" A small smile spread over her face as she nodded once.

From the steps came an angry Narusegawa, panting heavily. She stormed over to Kakashi with a fist raised.

"Dinner!" Kitsune called from the kitchen, stopping the caramel haired girl. She glared at the masked manager as he just eye creased back.

**xXx**

The Copy Nin sighed as he stood in the doorway of Naru's room, "I really should fix up these books." He walked over to the mountain of books and began putting them back in alphabetical order, hoping to earn some brownie points with the teen. He didn't mean to be a perverted nuisance around her it was just too entertaining. Plus She did look incredibly cute when she blushes. Kakashi shook his head at the thought. This was his tenant; he couldn't get into such a relationship even though it was clear that he did at least have a major soft spot for her. Although, it was evident that she felt the same way to a slight degree.

Kakashi's eyes locked onto a red spiral bound notebook facedown on the ground. He picked it up and opened it without taking note of the title. The writing seemed awfully familiar, as did the content.

"_So today we got a new manager. He came off to be such a pervert! However, he does seem really cute. I wonder what's under his mask?"_

His eyes widened as he realized what he was reading. It was Naru's diary. _Not good Kakashi, put it away._

"What are you doing?"

_Too late_ he thought to himself as he snapped the book shut. Kakashi looked up and locked gazes with the owner of the ledger in his hand. He looked like a puppy caught shitting on the carpet. Naru's eyes were expressionless as she stood there, however the way she gripped the textbook in her arms spoke volumes of how angry and hurt she was.

"I…I…" Kakashi couldn't come back with a witty comment now. He was caught, and there was no explanation for what he was doing. Naru walked over to him slowly and picked the book out of his hand. She looked at the cover and lowered her gaze.

"How could you?" She demanded quietly, "I knew you were playfully a pervert and try to push my buttons, but I didn't expect you to be a real peeping tom like this." Kaksahi felt as if a kunai was thrusted into his gut. He had no reply to her accusation. She gave him a forceful push. "Out." She simply said as he stumbled backwards. He lost his footing on the hole in the floor and fell down into his room. Years of shinobi training were the only thing that helped him land on his feet.

Needless to say the ANBU Captain was stunned at what had just happened. He probably lost all of her trust and it would be a while till he got any of it back. It was his own fault; looking at another person's diary is down right low. He sighed and walked over to his futon, flopping down with a sigh. All he could now was read his trusty book and hopefully let out some frustration; hearing Kitsune moan like that earlier really worked him up.

**xXx**

A few days had passed by and Naru was still on silent terms with Kakashi. He'd tried a few times to have some small talk with her but she ignored his existence entirely. He tried to rationalize to himself that she was just putting extra time into studying for the upcoming preliminary exams that day. Maybe she'd agree to hear him out after the exams were over. For now, he thought he'd have a little fun with Kitsune, maybe even a little more fun than usual. Sure sex was unprofessional, but he never said they couldn't have fun.

"Oi Kitsune!" Kakashi called to the buxom blonde before she went upstairs, "you're quarters need cleaning?" He asked saucily. Kitsune would've replied with an equally saucy remark, however her caramel haired best friend had walked into the room at that moment. Kakashi felt like swallowing his tongue at that moment. He'd noticed the flicker of hesitation in Naru's step as she made her way to the door. She quietly put on her shoes and made for the door. "Good luck." Kakashi called out flatly. Naru didn't pay the comment any heed and left the apartments. He sighed and looked up to Kitsune with a droopy eye. "Why me huh?"

"What's got you down handsome?" The fox girl asked with a slightly concerned face.

"I need a pick me up." He replied. Kitsune's fox like eyes narrowed slyly.

"I've got just the thing.

**xXx**

"So why is Naru ignoring you?" Kitsune slurred over her 5th cup of sake. Kakashi held his 2nd in his hand and sipped it slowly through the slit in his mask. He's no rookie to alcohol, however he knows how to pace himself, especially when he has an ulterior motive in mind. Usually it's for information gathering but in this case it's for personal gain.

"We had a small scuffle," he took a small sip, "and when I tried to make it up to her by re-shelving her books, I accidentally read her diary." Kitsune raised an eyebrow.

"How do you _accidentally_ read someone's diary?"

"Well I didn't know it was her diary," he defended between sips, "I just opened the book and only realized that she was talking about me."

"Oh?" the fox girl gulped another cup, "what did she say?"

"Now you know I can't tell you that."

"Aww Kashiii," she whined, inching closer to him, "tell mee!"

"I can't do that sweetheart," he replied, "it would be throwing fuel on the fire." Kitsune grinned as she crept closer, her face centimeters from his own.

"I bet I can_ make_ you tell me." She slurred. _Bingo_ Kakashi thought to himself.

"Oh really? And how do you propose to do that?" Kitsune grinned again as she sat on her heels and removed her top revealing her large naked breasts. Kakashi's face remained the way it was, stoic and uncaring. The blonde crawled forward and unzipped his pants, letting her slender experienced hand work its way around his manhood. The Copy Nin slightly sighed as he felt the blood rush to his member, earning a pleasing purr from the woman holding it.

"So are you gonna tell me yet?" She whispered into his ear. Kakashi raised his hand and pulled his mask down slightly, his face to the side of hers.

"Is that all you've got?" He whispered back, as he began to gently nibble and suck on her ear lobe. Kitsune moaned in ecstasy at the feeling of his skilled tongue playing with her sensitive lobe. She lost control already as she whipped out her member. She pushed her hair back and stuck his large dick into her mouth and down her throat. Kakashi clamped his visible eye shut as he took in the sensation of her tight throat. Kitsune pulled the appendage out agonizingly slow as she sucked along the way. With a popping noise she removed the large member from her mouth and began stroking it. "You sneaky little vixen," Kakashi breathed, "you didn't do that last time."

"Last time I was just testing you out, as you were me." She purred as she took his ball into her mouth, sucking enthusiastically. Kakashi hissed and clamped his eye shut again. This girl had thrown him a curveball and now he was already halfway there. He wouldn't be the only one standing for this. With lightning reflexes he flipped her over so that she was straddling his face.

"Well these things have gotta go," he commented to her shorts as he ripped them off with a single tug. Kitsune yelped slightly at the feeling of instant nakedness. Kakashi pulled his mask down again and flicked his tongue over her bud earning a moan from her.

"Oh no you don't." Kitsune purred as she rammed his dick into her mouth again and sucking away. Kakashi was being driven into a corner fast. He decided to fight semi-seriously as he took her bud gently between his teeth and pulling. Kitsune moaned onto his cock, earning a grunt from the Copy Nin. Said teen spread her pussy wide and plunged two fingers in, resulting in a deep moan from the owner.

They continued in a rhythmic pattern of sucking fingering and licking for a while, each building up to their respective climax. Kitsune's eyes clamped shut as she came, moaning loudly and curling her toes in ecstasy. Kakashi used his willpower to hold back from coming himself. The blonde panted as she turned herself around and pressed her naked body against his still clothed body.

"Not fair," she panted, "why do I have to come first?"

"Because I'm that damn good." The ANBU Captain replied. Kitsune wrapped her fingers around his member and began stroking again.

"As a reward I'll let you come." She whispered into his ear. She slid down his body and began sucking his cock again, slurping enthusiastically. She cracked open an eye and smiled at the look of bliss on Kakashi's face. She let go of his member and sandwiched it between her large breasts, earning a deep moan from her current lover.

"You sly bitch." Kakashi panted. Kitsune giggled as she tittyfucked her manager, sucking the tip of his dick and licking circles around it. Within a few minutes, Kakashi clamped his eyes shut and let out a deep groan, spraying his seed into his tenant's mouth. Kitsune threw back her head and gulped down the seed.

"Yummy," she purred, "let's do it again some time." She stood up and picked up her shirt, "As far as Naru's concerned," Kakashi's head shot up at the mentioning of his younger tenant, "it's obvious that you two have a thing for each other," Kakashi's eye widened slightly. _This girl really is a smart one_, "be that as it may," he blinked eyes, returning from his thoughts, "you can come on over any time. Just know that sooner or later I'll be riding your dick whether you like it or not." She gave him a wink and walked out of his room with just her top and no bottoms. Kakashi flopped back onto his futon and sighed.

"I'm such a fuck head."

**xXx**

"It's 10 O'clock," Shinobu said quietly, "I wonder where Naru-senpai could be."

"Naru-senpai is a strong woman," Motoko replied, "She should be fine."

"She's probably just taking longer time checking over her answers." Kitsune added, one leg crossed over the other and chin resting on her hand. Kakashi was slightly tense as he sipped his tea. He couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. Naru wasn't this irresponsible. She would've called if she were going to be this late.

He set down his teacup and got up from his seat, turning the heads of the other tenants towards his own.

"I'm going to go out and find her." He declared.

"But Kashi—" Kitsune began, but stopped when she saw the battle hardened look in his eye. He was in shinobi mode and he would track her down if it were the last thing he did.

"Don't wait up for me." He said before poofing out of the apartment complex. The three tenants had a worried look on their face. Su came bouncing into the room with a banana in her hand.

"I'm hungry!" She sang.

**xXx**

"Cmon missy just a little peek!" A sleazy delinquent said, ten of his fellow cronies laughing with him. They were all circled around a caramel haired girl in a coat boots and short red skirt with tights.

"Leave me alone you perverts!" She spat, attempting to walk past them. One of the members wearing an orange snow hat grabbed her by the arm and threw her to another member.

"Like that's ever gonna happen!" He chuckled.

"Yeah," the one who caught her added, "we're not going until we get to see what's up that skirt of yours!" With a quick flash he grabbed the hem of her skirt.

"Hands off you prick!" She cried striking him in the face with one of her trademark punches. The thug went careening backwards into the snow. A heavy hand came down and struck Naru in the back of her head, eliciting a grunt from the troubled teen.

"That wasn't very nice bitch," the leader growled, "Now you gotta pay up." He grabbed the end of her skirt and tugged slightly.

"No!" She pleaded, "Please don't!" with a loud rip, he tore away her skirt leaving her in nothing but her pantyhose and panties that showed right through them. The guys hooted and cat called at the sight of the helpless half naked teen sitting there in the snow.

"Let's see what else you have to offer then shall we darlin?"

"B-boss…" one of the thugs stuttered.

"Yeah?" The leader turned around to see one of his guys standing there with a nervous look on his face.

"I-I'm sorry…" He breathed as he fell face first into the snow. Behind him was a tall, muscular figure with a wild gravity defying silver hair. He had on a mask that covered the bottom half of his face and a patch over his left eye.

"That's not the proper way to treat a lady." The figure spoke. Although his words came out as gentle, there was a thin layer of ice that made the already cold night drop in temperature by 20 degrees. Every one of the thugs was frozen in their boots. The figure emitted a ferocious aura that weighted down on the hoodlums as if there were weights on their shoulders.

"W-who the fuck are you?" The leader demanded, albeit through shaking muscles. White lightning erupted from the palm of the figure's hand.

"Your worst fucking nightmare." He replied in a freezing and frighteningly calm tone. The rest of the thugs ran away, but the leader was stuck where he was standing like a deer in headlights. The next thing he knew, he was eye to eye with a ferocious black eye that sparked with hatred and anger and then all was black.

"Are you ok?" Kakashi asked gently down to the curled up Narusegawa. She looked up and gazed upon his gentle boyish looks. Tears streamed down her face as she jumped into his arms and quietly sobbed into his neck. Kakashi shushed her gently and rubbed circles on her back. "It's ok. You're alright. I'm here now."

"I'm sorry," she quietly cried, "I'm so sorry."

"No Naru," He gently replied, "I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't mean to read your diary." He pulled back a bit and gave her an eye crease, "and I'm glad you think I'm cute." Naru blushed and chuckled through tears as she halfheartedly pounded him on the chest. She pressed her temple to his chest again and took note of the gang leader laying out cold on the snow-covered grass.

"What did you do to him?" She asked. Kakashi looked over to the dead beat on the ground and sighed.

"He wasn't worth the effort," he replied, "So I just punched him in the face." Naru looked at the man holding her in awe.

"That was from one punch?"

"You should see what I can do when I actually try." Kakashi joked. Naru laughed a little and walked back towards the apartment complex with Kakashi's arm around her shoulders. "By the way," Kakashi asked, "How did you do." Naru smiled and snuggled into his warmth.

"I got an A." Kakashi glanced down at her and smirked behind his mask.

"I knew changing your tampon would help." Naru stopped in her tracks and balled up her fists.

".Shi." She growled.

"Catch me if you can." He sang as he poofed away.

"**GET BACK HERE YOU OPEN PERVERT!**"


	5. The Unexpected Turnout

**Chapter 5: The Unexpected Turnout**

"Umbrella…Destiny…Idea…"

"You know Naru-chan," Kakashi drawled over his book, "cramming the day of an exam won't help your chances," said caramel haired girl looked up to meet one dark eye, glasses perched on her nose, "you've studied constantly for this exam, and put a lot of effort into passing. I'm sure you'll do just fine." The manager ended with an eye crease. Naru simply pushed up her glasses and went back to her textbook.

"Don't talk to me right now." She replied. Kakashi shrugged and went back to his own book. Kakashi had completed his fair share of exams, all before the age of 10 of course. He knew what it took to pass a test and how to properly calm down before taking one.

An alarm caught his attention. "A fire?" He sniffed the air and certainly smelt smoke. _POP!_ He left the room and appeared inside the kitchen.

"Sorry," a feeble voice came from the sink, "I burnt the fish." Shinobu stood above the sink with charred fish in a basket. Kakashi gave her an eye crease in reply, but the alarm sound was still going. He looked to the back door, the color of flames dancing in the translucent windowpane.

"From outside?" He wrenched the door open and blushed at the sight of Kitsune visibly hung over in a disheveled red strappy cocktail dress. "A gift for me? You shouldn't have," he teased, but the alarm sound was still ringing. The manager sighed, "another time sweetheart, promise." He turned around and went down the hall to Su and Motoko's room.

"YAAAAAHHHHH!" he heard a female scream. He narrowed his eyes,

"Not good."

_POP!_ He flashed inside the room in a defensive stance. Sweatdropping at the sight, Kakashi watched as Motoko frivolously tried to destroy Su's flying alarm clock with her boken. The Copy Ninja sighed and lazily slung a kunai, effectively halting the racket.

"It's too early for this noise." He muttered. Su stretched and yawned as she woke up from her sleep.

**xXx**

"Good luck Naru!"

"The best of luck to, Senpai."

"Do your best, Naru-san!"

"Break a leg kiddo!"

"All the best, Naru-chan." The tenants and manager respectively bid their friend and housemate luck as she went off to take her entrance exam. This was huge for Naru, all she did for the past few months was study for the Tokyo U entrance exam. Although he was only present for the past week and a half, Kakashi noticed that if Naru wasn't hanging out with the group she was in her room studying for the exam. He always chuckled at her attempt at reading English books aloud. His ANBU training forced him to learn multiple languages, and with the help of the sharingan he memorized half of the known languages.

The Copy Ninja sighed as the caramel haired teen's form disappeared from sight as she turned the corner. He looked over to Su who was currently occupying herself by bouncing about Shinobu, pestering her about lunch. It's safe to say he was getting used to this lifestyle. The Third Hokage would be glad to hear that he was getting the R and R he so desperately needed.

Kakashi let out a sigh and started walking back to the hostel, "How about some take out? On me." He offered to the tenants.

"Yay! Take out! Take out!" Su sang happily.

**xXx**

"Ahh," the silver haired teen sighed, "thanks for the food." Shinobu quickly went around the room and started clearing up the dishes, "Ah, Shinobu-chan," he chuckled, "there's no need to clean up right away. Sit with us, take a break." The high schooler just blushed and continued picking up dishes. Kakashi shrugged and sat back on his hands, looking about the dining table. Something underneath the far end on his side of the table caught his eye. It looked like one of Naru's study books. His eye widened in realization,

"Oh shit," he muttered, "one of Naru's books. She needs it for the exam!" he scrambled to his feet and snatched up the book, sprinting to the door.

"Ah, Kakashi!" Kitsune called out but he was already long gone, "Eh, he's a ninja. Exercise is good for him."

**xXx**

"Gotta get there fast," Kakashi said to himself, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. He followed the same path he travelled when he went to save Naru from the pervy hoodlums she ran into the week before, "Please, Kami, let me get there in time."

At the sight of the large Tokyo U clocktower, Kakashi narrowed his eyes and leapt faster, heading to the entrance to the school. He dropped down from the rooftop next to an upperclassman with a badge on his arm, indicating that he was a entrance exam volunteer. "Excuse me!" Kakashi asked, "Where are the new applicants taking their exam?" The volunteer stared at his mask for a bit before stammering an answer,

"Umm," he began, "at the Komaba campus. Would you like Directions?" Kakashi opened his mouth to speak but saw Naru walking towards the aforementioned campus,

"No thanks, I'll be fine." He replied as he headed towards her. As he followed her, he noticed a beige van following her, almost as if it was tailing her. Kakashi narrowed his eye. "A suspicious van," he murmured, he gasped in shock, "just like the rapist vans from the Icha Icha series!" at that point, he noticed Naru began running towards the campus, the van quickly pursuing her, "Shit!" he exclaimed as he sprinted after the two, keeping behind the van as it closed the distance between itself and Narusegawa. The Copy Ninja performed a flash of seals,

"Earth Release: Wall of Earth!" The ground 15 feet ahead of the van sprung up to form a crude wall, effectively halting the pursuant as the vehicle smashed into solid rock formation. Students turned their heads at the sound of the crash and stood their dumbfounded at the pillar of earth that wasn't there a second ago. Naru turned as well, eyes wide at the sight. Kakashi exhaled and ran towards the caramel haired girl, "Oi! Naru!" he called out.

"Kakashi?" said manager jogged up to her and held out her textbook, "you forgot this at the house. Good thing I caught up to you before you realized you forgot it." He said with an eye crease.

"I…" She paused and looked behind Kakashi. The ANBU captain turned around in a defensive stance, fingering a kunai. From the van came a very tall man with glasses and blood trickling from his temple. He had his hand outstretched, holding something. Kakashi was about to draw his weapon when,

"Seta-sensei!" Naru called out. Kakashi turned his head,

"You know this guy?"

"Sure!" she replied, "He's my old tutor from high school."

"You dropped this, Naru-chan." He chuckled with a smile. In his outstretched hand was a ticket." Kakashi let go of the Kunai in his pouch and loosened his stance.

"Ah!" the teen exclaimed, "that would've been a disaster! Thank you, Sensei!" Said teacher nodded with a smile, hopped in his busted van and drove off without another word. Kakashi was baffled at what just happened. He was convinced that guy was out to hurt Naru, but turns out his instincts were wrong. He had to remember that this community, this town in general was very different from how life was for him in Konoha and the other Hidden Villages. He had a lot of loosening up to do.

Exhaling slowly, Kakashi turned around and gave his tenant an eye crease and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Aha," he laughed, "sorry about that." Naru giggled and shook her head,

"It's alright," she replied, "but you didn't have to bring this."

"Huh?" Kakashi asked surprised,

"This is the solutions manual to my textbook. I'll really have no need for it during the exam." She giggled the last sentence. The Copy Ninja closed his eye and slapped his forehead. It seemed that he need more R and R than he thought.

"I really need to relax." He muttered. Naru laughed and touched her manager's arm,

"Thank you though," she said with a smile, "it was very thoughtful of you." A pink hue brushed over Kakashi's cheek at the genuine, happy smile she gave him. At that moment, she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen in his life.

He shook his head and cleared his throat,

"Well umm," he stammered, "good luck again. I'll see you back at the house." And with that_, POP!_ He poofed out of the area, leaving a surprised Naru standing there in front of the wall of rock left their by her manager. She simply smiled and shook her head as she turned to continue to her exam site.

**xXx**

"Hehehe…Hehehe…" Shinobu perked her ears to the sound of giggling. At first she thought it was Su, but the voice sounded strangely masculine. The school girl decided to investigate.

She prudently made her way down the hallway, taking each step with caution.

"Hehehe…" The voice grew louder. Soon she arrived at the entrance to the hot springs. She caught a gasp in her throat. Whoever it was had made his way into their hot springs, and could be peeping on some of the other tenants. Shinobu shuddered at the thought as she slowly took hold of the shoji door. She took a few breaths and whipped the door open. Her eyes widened at the sight then narrowed in confusion.

"Ka-Kakashi senpai?" She inquired. Said manager looked up from his orange book, and locked eyes with his youngest tenant. He quickly whipped the book behind his back.

"What's up Shinobu-chan?" He inquired with an eye crease,

"W-were you reading your…adult book again?" She timidly asked, blushing. Kakashi nervously laughed,

"Aha…well umm…you see-"

"Ne, Kashi!" Kitsune called, Kakashi thankful for the distraction, "Naru's back!" his lone eye widened.

"Oh yeah?" _POP!_ He left the room, leaving Shinobu looking around for her manager confused.

**xXx**

"How'd it go Naru?" Kitsune asked as she jogged up to her long time friend, Motoko and Su close behind. The caramel haired girl opened her mouth to reply when-

_POP!_ "Hellooo," Kakashi greeted with an eye crease and a raised hand, "how'd it go?" Said teen smiled and gave the group a thumb up.

"Woohoo!" Kitsune exclaimed,

"Well done, senpai." Motoko congratulated humbly,

"Yay! Naru! Naru! Naru!" Su danced. Naru smiled at the support of her fellow housemates. It felt good to be surrounded by people who believe in you and support your decisions. It was more than she got from her actual family.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to its owner. She followed the muscular arm to her manager's half hidden face with an eye crease,

"I told you that you'd do just fine." Naru smiled at the teen and nodded,

"Mhmm!"

**xXx**

Kakashi opened his lone eye and stared at his ceiling, the hole to Naru's room right above his face. He stretched his arms, sighing to a series of cracks in his neck, back and arms. After a yawn, the Copy Ninja flopped his arms down next to him and proceeded to take a look around his room. It had been a week since his favorite tenant took her exam, and today was the day she got her scores.

The Copy Ninja got up and began his morning exercises; 200 180-degree situps, 200 2-finger pushups, 200 1-armed pullups, and chakra meditation. He was a firm believer in keeping the body active in order to stay at top physical condition. Lately, he wasn't able to train as much as he'd hoped to, so his morning exercise was really the only workout he got.

After getting a fresh set of masks in place, Kakashi looked to the ceiling and pondered. Maybe he should accompany Narusegawa to see her test scores. He was finally starting to accept the fact that this girl meant something to him, albeit even slightly, but he still didn't trust his feelings 100%. Afterall, feelings such as these resulted in some of the reasons he was forced to take this assignment. A certain brunette medic nin flashed across his mind.

He shook his head and leapt onto the ceiling, using chakra in his left hand to stick to the ceiling as he knocked on the panel with his right. He received no reply. Before sliding the panel out of the way, he thought twice about what he could accidentally walk into.

"Better not try that again." He muttered, choosing to transport to outside her room instead._ POP!_ With a simple half ram seal, he appeared outside his tenant's door and knocked again.

"One second," a reply came, "Ok, come in!" He slid the door open and slightly blushed at the sight of the girl in front of him, dressed in her yellow coat, yellow turtleneck, red skirt, and brown tights. Sure she dressed like that all the time, but today she seemed a bit more, radiant. "Kakashi?"

Her voice broke him from his trance and he stammered in his inquiry, "Ah, umm…" he began.

_Idiot, _He thought, _Speak!_

"Where are you off to?" He quickly asked,

"I'm going to go check the postings," she replied, "they've been up for an hour now."

"Oh that's right," he scratched the back of his head, "mind if I tag along?" Naru tilted her head in confusion, "I have to stop by the market for some more bandages and maybe check out the bookshop," he held up his trusty orange book, "it seems like I've run out of reading material." Naru rolled her eyes at the idea of purchasing more smut but smiled,

"Sure," she replied, "let me grab my boots and I'll meet you downstairs." Kakashi nodded and poofed from the hallway. The caramel haired tenant turned to grab her boots, the smile on her face widening in secret delight.

**xXx**

"All these kids took one exam?" Kakashi thought aloud, "This is more than there were at my exams." Naru turned her head to look at the 18 year old with his gravity defying silver hair,

"You had exams like this for nin-" Kakashi shot her a warning glare, effectively stopping the girl from leaking information about him to the public around them, "I mean…from where you're from?"

"Yeah," said shinobi replied, "tough exams. But the attendance was never this great," they made their way to the posting boards, Naru visibly tensing up in anticipation, "What's your ID number?"

"A44257." She muttered absentmindedly, as she started scanning the columns for her number. The posting wall was gigantic and it would've been a huge task to go through each column looking for a single number. Kakashi gave a quick glance around then subtly lifted his eye patch, scanning the board with God like speed using the Sharingan. His eyes widened before he slowly brought the patch back down.

He waited quietly next to Naru as she nervously scanned each column on the posting board, tensing up even more as she moved her eyes to the next column. As she finished another column, her heart stopped when her eyes fell on the opposite edge of the wall. Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder,

"I'm sorry, Naru." He said quietly. The caramel haired girl had an emotionless look on her face as she turned around to leave, "Naru-"

"Just leave me alone, ok?!" She yelled as she began running away from the posting site. Kakashi's shoulders dropped as he took a lazy stance, feeling sorry for his tenant.

**xXx**

Naru continued her sprint down the sidewalk towards the apartment. Her lungs were screaming for oxygen and her muscles burning from exhaustion. She was running blindly, running away from what she believed was one of the greatest failures of her life. All she did was live and breathe the exam, but it was all for nothing. She couldn't prove it to herself or to those who supported her. In her own eyes, she was trash.

A stone on the pavement broke Naru from her sprint as she tripped and went head long into the street she was about to cross. A car heading towards her attempted to skid to a halt and scream its horn. The lights of the car came closer to her face, when suddenly she found herself staring at the rooftops as they flew past her. Seconds later she realized she wasn't flying, someone was carrying her. She followed her eyes up the muscular arm that wrapped around her and landed on the half covered face of her landlord. Said silver haired teen looked down at her and brought the ride to a stop as he landed on a rooftop numerous blocks away from the one where she almost lost her life.

Naru looked into his lone onyx eye, trying to read a hint of emotion coming from this boy. He stared right back into her chocolate brown eyes, looking for the same thing. They started to literally flood with sorrow as tears started streaming down her face. There were only two girls in the world Kakashi had dealt with as they cried and Naru was one of them. The image of the brunette medic flashed in his mind again. He gently wrapped his arms around the young girl. She responded in kind by pressing herself against his muscular chest and sobbed.

**xXx**

"What a waste!" Naru exclaimed as she slammed down her empty mug, "I studied hard for two years straight, quit all my clubs and left all my friends, and for what?!" She raised her mug in the air and waved it around, "Another oolong tea!" Kakashi's eye drooped as he listened to his tenant rant about her misfortunes,

"Look on the bright side," he finally spoke up, "you can always try again next year." Naru gave her manager a look that said 'Gee thanks, Captain Obvious'. Said Captain gave her an eye smile in return, but it didn't last long,

"Why do you cover so much of your face?" Kakashi looked slightly surprised at the sudden question. He gripped his tea tightly and stared down into the green liquid,

"It's a long story," he replied, "and I think we should get home soon anyway. The others must be worried." Naru knew he was purposefully evading her question, but she didn't want to press the issue too much.

"Ok," she replied.

**xXx**

The walk back to the hostel was silent and very uncomfortable. Naru was distraught and upset, and Kakashi didn't want to make things worse with the wrong choice of words.

They got back late, so the other tenants were all asleep. Kakashi opened his mouth to say something to Naru but couldn't find the right words to say. He settled for watching her walk to her room, her head slightly slumped in disappointment.

With a sigh, he returned to his own room. Perhaps sleep would clear his head and make things go better. When he got to his door, he immediately felt something wasn't right. Someone was, or at least had been in his room. He took a breath and slid the door open, only to be greeted by a figure in a cloak, face covered by a hood.

He narrowed his eye as the assailant threw a kunai at his chest. The kunai connected and the ANBU Captain's figure poofed into a log. The assailant felt the edge of a blade at his throat,

"That's enough of that," Kakashi's voice whispered, his arm coming out of the shadow in the wall. His figure stepped out of the shadow, eye hardened and heartbeat slow and steady. The assailant chuckled and turned his head slightly to look at the silver haired ANBU Captain,

"You're getting sloppy, Senpai." The hooded man chuckled. Said senpai's eye widened as he felt a kunai tapping against his thigh, right above his femoral artery. He removed his hood and gave a genuine smile; Kakashi returned the smile in kind,

"Tenzo," he scoffed, "what are you doing here?"

"Just delivering a message from the Hokage," the mokuton user replied, "I wanted to see how civilian living has treated you. It seems that you're slipping a little, if I can catch you in a vulnerable stance." Kakashi raised his eyebrow,

"Oh yeah?" Tenzo turned his head to the voice coming from his opposite side. Kakashi stood there with another kunai pointed at his jugular vein.

"Well," the shinobi gulped, "guess I was wrong." The shadow clone behind him poofed away and the real Kakashi pocketed his kunai, "Here's the message." Tenzo handed his superior the scroll.

"How's the rest of the squad?" Kakashi asked,

"They're doing alright. I've been placed as acting Captain until you return." This earned a raised eyebrow from the actual team Captain.

"You're making a name for yourself in ANBU Tenzo," Kakashi said with an eye crease.

"Thank you, senpai," the mokuton user replied graciously, "I should get back to Konoha. Anything for the Hokage?" He thought for a second then smirked,

"For now," he replied, "just tell him 'The _sights_ are beautiful'." Tenzo raised an eyebrow but shrugged and leapt to the windowsill.

"See you around, Kakashi-senpai." He saluted as he flashed from the building. The ANBU Captain opened the scroll and began reading the contents.

_Kakashi-_

_I hope your placement is going well._

_We have been hired by an unnamed organization for an A Rank mission. I am calling upon you to complete the mission because currently, you are the closest operative to the target. _

_The mission is in Kyoto._

_The details are listed below._

_Once completed, send your report with a summon and return to your duties at the Hinata Inn._

_Burn after reading._

_Sandaime_

Kakashi read and memorized the details of the mission and tossed the scroll into the air. He performed a flash of seals and blew a stream of fire from his mouth, successfully incinerating the scroll.

He walked over to the futon and laid down, a bit of worry on his mind. The mission didn't faze him, but leaving the girls was another thing. He'd have to ask Haruka for help.

**xXx**

"You're going to Kyoto?" Kitsune whined, "But who am I going to bother?" Mokoto gave her a sideways glance and frowned,

"It's important," the manager replied, "I'll be back in a couple of days. For now, Haruka-san is in charge," he shouldered his backpack and gave the tenants an eye smile, "Be good everyone!" and he poofed from the apartment complex.

"Can't he ever leave like a normal person?" Motoko murmured. The tenants moved to return to what they were doing when the phone rang. Kitsune picked up the phone,

"Yes, Hinata Apartments?" Her eyes opened and widened, "_You're _going to Kyoto?!"

**xXx**

The trip to Kyoto wasn't all that bad. Kakashi started off traveling by train, but soon became irritated at how slow it was going. He decided to travel the rest of the way there as he normally would: by foot. By going from rooftop to rooftop, tree top to tree top, then back to rooftop to rooftop, it took less time than if he took the required three trains.

Within hours, he was at the edge of the Gion district, the destination of the target. His target was said to be travelling with a woman within the Gion district of Kyoto, showing her a good time. Kakashi decided to keep his mask down and tucked under, as part of the turtleneck. He also removed the eye patch, instead letting his hair hide his left eye. While feigning to read a newspaper, Kakashi sat outside a café near the center of town, chosing this as the best vantage point to locate his target.

The ANBU Captain soon discovered that looking for a couple walking around Kyoto was similar to looking for a specific bee in a bee farm. There were couples EVERYWHERE. Kyoto was truly a city of love and passion. The constant site of people acting cutesy and mushy started deterring the leaf shinobi from looking for love all together.

It'd been a few hours, and he had ordered more than just tea and snacks waiting for his target to walk by, when out of the corner of his eye he noticed a man fitting the picture attached to the mission scroll. With him was a woman wearing a flower skirt and a beige bowler hat, her hair the color of caramel. The pair were walking to a photobooth right when Kakashi noticed them.

He waited for them to leave, and started noting the surroundings and good places to complete the task. The couple exited the photobooth and headed to hotspring and hotel located across the street from where they were. Kakashi followed in a crowd behind them, effectively keeping his identity and presence hidden. To him, trailing a target was child's play. Years of shinobi training and experience taught him what to look for when blending in and becoming unnoticed without the use of jutsus.

As soon as the couple walked down the corridor to their rooms, Kakashi entered the lobby and approached the front desk for a room. If he was going to successfully complete this mission quietly, he'd need a reason to go in and out of this hotel without drawing too much attention or suspicion.

**xXx**

Over the course of the evening, he had located the room of the couple and decided to strike that evening. He would have to take out the target in his room when he's alone and if need be, silence the woman.

He donned his ANBU gear and exited his room from the window, crossing over the roof to the other side of the building to the target's room. He entered through the window, noting the lights were off and no sign of anyone up and about anywhere in the suite. He noted two distinct chakra signatures, however one felt slightly familiar.

He performed a few seals and melted into the shadows, using them to travel around the suite. Kakashi came to the door of the bedroom, raising his hand to slide it open when a murderous intent stopped him. It was coming from inside the room. He narrowed his eyes. The target was going to kill the girl. He slid the door open, moonlight flooding the room. The man turned around as he was inching to the divider keeping his futon separate from the girl's, rope in hand and wide eyes behind glasses.

To the untrained eye, this guy looked like your average nerd; wimpy looking face, weak muscles and frail bone structure.

"Who are you?!" The target hissed. Kakashi didn't say a word, instead he drew kunai and made to flash next to the target,

"Keitaro-kun?" Kakashi froze. That voice was all too familiar. A girl arose from the opposite side of the divider, causing the ANBU Captain's eyes to widen further. It was Naru.

Said teen rubbed her eyes and look back to the moonlit scene, her own eyes widening in fear. She saw a masked man in the doorway with strange, yet familiar looking knives, and the man she met on the train with rope in his hand as if he meant to tie someone up. Everything was quiet for what seemed like an eternity but what really lasted only seconds,

"W-what's going on?" She stammered. Keitaro made the first move, leaping over the divider and behind Naru. Kakashi swore inwardly as he rose with his tenant, a rope tightly held around her neck.

"One step and I'll snap her neck." He snarled. Fear and tears filled the caramel haired girl's eyes. The Shinobi stormed through his options. First thing's first, ensure her that everything will be all right. He slowly removed his mask, revealing his masked face, his left eye closed and familiar onyx eye meeting gazes with the girl.

"Kakashi?!" She managed to get out through the choke hold Keitaro had over her.

"Don't worry Naru," he said gently, "it'll all be over soon."

"Yeah," Keitaro piped up, "for you and for her!" He made a move to snap the rope, when everything seemed to slow down.

With pinpoint precision, Kakashi launched the kunai, severing the rope and freeing his tenant. Said tenant fell to the floor, giving the ANBU Captain a clear shot. He performed a flash of seals, white lighting erupting from his palm. He opened his left eye and glared at the killer. The Sharingan was the last thing Keitaro saw. As his vision faded, the last thing he remembered was the sound of a thousand birds chirping.

**xXx**

"Naru…Naru," said teen felt two gentle yet strong hands take hold of her shoulders. She opened her eyes and was met with the familiar sight of her manager's half covered face and mismatched eyes, "It's ok. You're safe now." Tears streamed from the girl's face as she threw her arms around her savior's neck and sobbed.

**xXx**

"Hey, they're back!" Kitsune called out to the other tenants. The rest of the gang ran to the door to greet the pair as they made their way up the steps of the apartment complex. Kakashi and Naru greeted their friends with a smile and wave, "How was Kyoto you two?" The fox girl asked, saucily. Naru rolled her eyes and smiled,

"Nothing happened, Kitsune." She replied,

"Nothing _too_ raunchy, she means." Kakashi piped in with a smile. Naru turned around and swung a punch at his head, just as he ducked to pat Shinobu and Su on their heads.

"How were you two? Did you miss us?" He asked. Su gave her trademark wide smile, and Shinobu blushed and gave a small smile. The Copy Ninja gave his own eye smile to the two before looking back to meet eyes with Naru, thinking back to the discussion they had on the trip back to Hinata City,

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

"_How did you know I was in Kyoto?" Naru asked,_

"_I didn't," Kakashi replied, "I was sent on an assassination mission. The target happened to be the same guy you met on the train." Naru's eyes widened,_

"_He seemed like such a nice guy!" She exclaimed, "We sat next to each other on the train and talked the whole way to Kyoto. He failed the admissions test to Tokyo U as well, or at least he claimed that he did. He was so sweet too. Urashima Keitaro. He seemed like such a gentleman."_

"_He was wanted in a few different countries for seducing women, strangling them, and leaving the bodies in what he claims to be 'artistic' forms in public places. My village was hired for the hit and I was the closest operative to his whereabouts." Naru cringed,_

"_To think," she whispered, "I could've been that next victim." Kakashi looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder,_

"_Don't think about it," he said gently, "it won't do anything but dull your sense of rationality and put your nerves on edge. The point is, you're safe now, and as long as I'm managing the inn, you always will be."_

"_But what happens after you leave?" Naru said as she looked into his eye. Kakashi paused for a second, not knowing how to answer. What would happen after he left to return to his life back in Konoha?_

_He simply gave her an eyecrease,_

"_Motoko-chan is more than enough protection for all of you," he replied, "plus, you aren't so frail yourself missy. I can still feel that punch you gave me when we first met." Naru smiled and playfully hit his side._

**xXx**

The two had a very tiring and stressful couple of days in Kyoto, and now that they were back, they were looking forward to rest and relaxation, maybe even a little fun with the rest of the tenants.

"Come on," Kitsune exclaimed, "let's go out to dinner, YOUR treat Kashi!" said manager gave the fox girl a droopy look,

"I'm not made of money you know," he drawled. Konno giggled and took his arm with her own,

"Don't worry, I have a surprise for you on the way there." Kakashi narrowed his eye at her, suspicious of the busty woman's intent. He shrugged and looked to his other tenants.

"Shall we then?" They started walking to a local favorite for some hot pots. Kakashi noticed that the fox girl was taking them on a different route than what they usually take,

"Shortcut?" he inquired, earning a grin from the woman with the slit eyes,

"You'll see~" she sang. Naru watched as the two easily walked alongside each other, arms linked together. It tugged at her heart a bit, but she pushed the feeling down. Motoko didn't let the look on her senpai's face go unnoticed. Shinobu and Su were bringing up the rear, pointing at the different sweet shops they passed. A few blocks later, Kitsune stopped in front of a store and held her arms wide to display the shop, "Surprise!" Kakashi looked to his right and gasped.

It was a bookshop...and there were copies of the Icha Icha series all lined up on display! Kakashi placed himself flush with the window, moving back and forth along the length of the shelves,

"Hehe! Hehehe…Hehehehehehe!" he giggled shamelessly at the porn novels on display. Shinobu's ears perked up and she pointed at the silver haired ANBU,

"That laugh!" She squeaked, "That's the same laugh you gave while I walked in on you reading your book!" Motoko and Naru glared at the ANBU Captain.

"YOU PERVERT!" They exclaimed as they raised their sword and brought back their arm respectively.

**xXx**

**Yeah I know I disappeared. I lost interest and inspiration for a while. Lately though I got some inspiration for this chapter and started watching Naruto again, so hopefully I'll be able to put up some more chapters before my next unannounced Hiatus :P sorry guys.**


	6. The Painful Dreams

**Chapter 6: The Painful Dreams**

"Hehehe…Hehehe…"

"Hehe…" Kakashi's ears perked up and he lowered his book as he heard someone else giggling. He narrowed his eye and shrugged it off.

"Must be Su-chan goofing off again," he rationalized as he went back to his book, "…Hehehe…hehehe…"

"Hehehe…" He lowered his book and sighed,

"Alright fine," he conceded, "let's check out the ruckus."

**xXx**

"_Narusegawa…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I love you, Narusegawa…"_

"…_I love you too."_

"EHHHH?!" Kitsune, Motoko, Su and Shinobu exclaimed as they stared at the TV viewing Naru's dream up close. In the dream, she was wearing a peach colored bikini at the beach with a strapping young man with sandy blonde hair and a slightly toasted skin tone. The Caramel haired teen was on her back with the young man straddling over her form, inching in for a kiss.

"What are you all watching?" Kakashi drawled at the foot of the steps, one hand in his pocket, the other holding his book out in front of him. The tenants let out a scream in surprise. They seemed to forget that their manager was proficient in stealth and could be everywhere at once if he wanted to. Kitsune turned to her manager and pointed at the screen,

"This is Naru's dream guy!" she exclaimed, "he's hunky ain't he Kashi?" said ninja just drooped his eye and looked over to see his caramel haired tenant with a device strapped around her face with an eye in the center. The device slipped from her face and she gasped at the TV screen.

"What's my dream doing on the TV?!" She demanded,

"It's my latest invention!" Su chimed in, "It's called Virtual-kun! It connects to the brainwaves in your mind and projects the thoughts through the machine to the Television!" Kakashi narrowed his eye,

"One question," he asked, gaining everyone's attention, "why's there a turtle on Naru's head?" Sure enough, there was a yellow turtle with a green shell on his tenant's head playing with her bangs as if they were antennas of some sort. Su pointed to the creature and smiled,

"That's my new friend, Tama-chan!" she answered cheerfully, "I found him near the hot springs yesterday night. He's a hot spring turtle!" Kakashi turned back to the tv screen, then back to his favorite tenant,

"So that's your prince charming eh?" he inquired lazily, earning a blush and a stammering reply from Naru,

"Ahhh no no no! I don't even know who he is!" she replied quickly. The silver haired teen shrugged as he looked at the clock,

"Naru," the girl looked up at him in response to her name, "isn't your graduation today?" Naru looked up at the clock and shrieked.

"Oh no! I'm late I'm late I'm late!" She proceeded to undress right in front of everyone, grabbing her uniform from the couch and hastily putting it on. Shinobu yelped, earning looks from everyone in the room,

"Not here! Don't change here!" Naru gave her a questioning look, then moved her gaze slowly to the only male in the room, as did everyone else. Kakashi sported his normal lazy face, but could not hide the deep blush that formed on his cheek. Naru's eyes widened and she pulled back to throw a punch, but stopped once she saw the ninja's eye harden.

"Everyone spread out. Now!" He ordered, grabbing Naru by the arm and pulling her towards him. The ground beneath them shook and all of a sudden, a machine with a giant drill bit attached to its top popped out of the ground.

The tenants stared at the machine with wide confused and frightened stares. Kakashi had a kunai out, ready to strike. A door opened on the surface of the machine, to everyone's surprise, to the man on the TV screen. It was the man Naru dreamed about. He held out his hand to said dreamer.

"Come with me," he said gently, "I'll make sure you make it to graduation on time." The caramel haired girl took his hand without thinking and got aboard the strange machine. The door closed, the machine sprouted wings and it burst out the window, towards Naru's high school. Kakashi stared after the machine, hardened look in his eye. After realization that the man himself must've been a classmate of Naru's, mainly by the matching uniform he was wearing, he lowered his weapon and sighed.

"I hope he pays for these repairs." The Copy Nin drawled.

**xXx**

"Looks like we got all the sake and snacks for the party!" Kitsune said as she stretched her arms above her head. They were on the bus back to the apartment complex. Kakashi would've remarked about how her breasts looked when she stretched, but she was sitting on his left side out of his field of vision.

"I don't understand," Kakashi drawled, "how could one person spend so much money on alcohol and bar snacks?" The blonde touched a finger to her cheek,

"Why Kakashi, whatever do you mean? This is all for Naru's celebration of course!"

"And you conveniently spent all the money without buying juice or candy as requested by Su-chan and Shinobu-chan," he brought his left hand to his pouch. _It's a good thing I had enough mission money left over, _he drooped his eye further in realization, _Oh yeah. I also have enough personal funds to buy both the candy store and the supermarket._

"H-hey! It's you! Kakashi turned to look in front of him, two men a couple of years older than him, both with glasses and pony tails, pointing at the ninja with determined faces, "You're the guy who saved us from Motoko-chan! And shooed us away!" The Copy Ninja blinked.

"I'm sorry," he replied, "do I know you?"

"Shirai and Hatani!" they both yelled. Kitsune chuckled,

"Kashi, don't you remember? These two were the ones you saved from Motoko-chan's wrath! The first day you met her? Remember?" Kakashi thought back to when he first met the kendo expert. He remembered two wimpy guys groveling for their lives after their camera was broken.

"Ah," he replied, "you were the two stalkers." The pair flinched at the title,

"Enthusiasts, man! Enthusiasts!" they rationalized, "it seems you're luckier than both of us. Hanging out with this fox as well." Kitsune blushed and pointed to herself,

"Me? A fox? You boys are too kind!" she giggled, "Any friend of Kashi's is a friend of mine! Why don't you come by later?" she snaked her arms around her manager's neck and brought a leg up over his lap, "we live together you know." The two nerds gasped in shock,

"Y-you live with her?! AND Motoko-chan?!" They cried in unison, "Some guys get all the luck." Kakashi just blinked at their strange actions.

"They're not my friends," he said turning to Kitsune, "Wh—"

"Hey! I like your jackets!" the fox called out, pointing to the matching theme park staff jackets the pair wore.

"Oh these? We work for Kanagawa Neverland."

"Kanagawa…Neverland?" Kakashi sounded out, confused. Kitsune whipped out a magazine ad she just happened to be carrying pointing to the name of the park,

"Kanagawa Neverland, Kashi! It's the happiest place on earth," she flipped a few pages in the magazine, "I wanted to see the liquor festival they had there, but it's invite only." She cried the last sentence, to the manager's annoyance.

"Hey man," Shirai whispered, leaning next to the ANBU Captain, "why don't you take your lady friend here to the theme park?"

"Didn't she just say the tickets are invite only?"

"Sure, but we're employees," Haitani added, joining in the conversation. He reached into his pocket and withdrew two tickets, "Ta daa! Here are two tickets to the theme park. You can take your foxy friend here and enjoy the rides and the sites."

Kakashi was using all his discipline not to punch these idiots in the face. First off, he wasn't one for rides; they bored him to death. Secondly, if he was gonna take Kitsune anywhere, he would take her to his bedroom. The last thing he wanted to do was be forced into some sort of trip to a stupid place for kids.

Once he was ready to answer, the doors to the bus opened and Naru stepped onto the bus. Kakashi's eye widened at her appearance, it was much different than how he normally saw her. She looked like your average high school bookworm with the braided tails and large circular glasses that obscured her eyes. He watched as she waved to the person who accompanied her to the bus. Kakashi looked outside the window and drooped his eye when he saw the jackass who almost destroyed the apartment that very morning.

"Bye, Kentaro-kun! I'll let you know about the neverland tickets!" The Copy Ninja's ears perked at the mentioning of Neverland. He pondered his options for a moment. Perhaps he could take Naru to the park as well, but what would they do? He's never really been on a date before, and Naru would definitely think of the outing as a date. But wait, it sounded as if the jackass was going to take her. Personally, he'd rather he pay for the repairs before blowing all his money on some overly expensive theme park tickets.

However, there was the nagging feeling that Naru was going with someone on a date, and the selfish part of him didn't like that, but his rational thinking fought to force that feeling down. Making his decision he turned back to the two morons with the tickets.

"How much?"

**xXx**

"Hurry up Naru! Kashi! We've got a party to prepare!" Kitsune called out, running up the apartment stairs.

"Yeah yeah," Naru replied half-heartedly, making her way up the stairs at a normal pace. Behind her, Kakashi was carrying 10 overflowing plastic bags, most of them in one hand, and only two steps behind his favorite tenant. He thought about the theme park and what they could do. Sure it was childish, but if it made her happy, he'd take Naru anywhere.

He furrowed his brow and shook his head. Why was he thinking like that again? He hated having to constantly remind himself that feelings like these were no good. And afterall, it seemed that everyone he cared about left him. His mother, his father, Obito, Rin, Minato, even that one girl he met in the Land of Lock, Hanare. Kakashi's track record for meaningful relationships wasn't exactly spectacular, and he didn't want to jynx the connection he had now with Naru.

As he thought of her, the Copy Ninja almost bumped into the caramel haired girl as she stopped on the steps. She undid her pigtails and took off her huge glasses, allowing the wind to rush through her hair making her gorgeous locks dance. She was staring at the sky, with a small pout of her sweet lips, bright brown eyes swimming with longing. The look on her face, the look in her eyes, she was so…so…

"Sad…" Naru turned her head, forgetting that her manager was behind her.

"What? What do you want?" She demanded. Kakashi's eye widened in surprise of her tone,

"Nothing, I just…"

"Leave me alone!" She cried, running up the rest of the steps. The Copy Ninja stood there with the bags, dumbfounded at what just happened. His eye and head both drooped

"Huh?!" He exclaimed.

**xXx**

"Hey Kakashi," Haruka called, "I think you forgot the juice."

"You can blame Kitsune for that. She spent all the money on booze and beer snacks." Haruka gave the fox a deadpan look, the buxom blonde returning the look with a sheepish smile.

"Well we ARE having a party right?" She rationalized, "Though I'm worried about how Naru feels." Haruka nodded in agreement,

"She didn't look so happy before."

"Do you think she's upset about having to wait another whole year before taking the exam?" Shinobu asked.

"Perhaps she's upset that she gained weight while studying for the exams." Motoko suggested,

"Maybe she's hungry!" Su added,

"Constipation! It has to be constipation!" Kitsune dramatically added. Kakashi face palmed at the suggestions, including the last one by Kitsune.

"Ladies," he lazily interjected, "I don't think it's any of those." All eyes were on the Copy Ninja,

"Why? Do you know what's wrong with her?" Kitsune asked,

"What did she tell you?"

"No she didn't—"

"Tell us!"

"Tell us what's eating her!"

"You're not listening, I didn't—"

"Let's see what he's thinking! That'll tell us!" Shinobu said holding up the device over his head. Kakashi instinctively put his arm up and fingered a kunai,

"You're not putting that thing on me." He said sternly, a hardened onyx eye staring at Su,

"Kakashi," Konno called, causing the manager to turn his attention to the blonde, "Ta Daa!" She lifted up her shirt flashing her bountiful breasts at him. Kakashi's eye widened.

"Guard's dropped!" Motoko called out, Kakashi blinked.

_Oh shit._

He tried to dodge the device but was too late. Su strapped in the device, the elder girls quickly tying him up with rope.

"No!" He called out, "Get this thing off of me!" The girls weren't listening, instead they crowded around the TV screen.

"Let's just see what dirty dreams you've been having about me and Naru, Kashi!" Kitsune said saucily.

"NO STOP!" Kakashi begged once more, but it was too late. The screen crackled with static and then an image appeared before them.

To their confusion, it wasn't Narusegawa nor was it Konno. On the screen were four people the girls didn't recognize. Two were around 13, one looked like he was in his early twenties and the last was older than them all. One of the teens was a female with brunette hair and two purple markings on her cheek and dark brown eyes. The other was a male with spikey black hair and a pair of orange goggles, sporting a wide goofy smile. The guy in his twenties had spikey blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a happy, friendly smile. The older guy had their back to them, but he had hair similar in style and color to their manager's.

"Who are these guys?" Su asked, Kakashi began sweating, his heart rate picking up.

The screen changed and it was only the male teen standing there giving the viewers a smile and a thumbs up, then almost instantly switched to a shot of that same teen half crushed by a rock, with a red eye with two black dots similar to the eye the girls' manager kept under his eye patch. The boy was all bloody and scratched up and looked like he was surely going to die. Kitsune brought a hand to her mouth, Motoko covering Su and Shinobu's eyes, her own wide in horror. Kakashi's breath hitched at the image. "Stop."

The screen then changed to a shot of the girl turning to face the screen giving a heartfelt and warm smile to the viewers, her hair flowing in the wind. Then the screen changed to a shot of that same girl with a look of horror on her face, blood streaming from her mouth, and an arm coming out of her chest, encased with lightening. The bound ninja choked back a sob at this sight. "Please, stop."

The screen quickly changed once more to the blonde haired man, this time he was wearing a white flowing jacket with flames along the bottom edge. He was giving the same smile and scratching the back of his head. The screen changed once again an image of him seemingly dead, sprawled on his back with strange symbols on his stomach. "Enough."

Another flash and the screen changed to the older version of Kakashi with his back to the screen. It changed to an empty room on a stormy night where lightening flashed to show that same man on the floor with a knife in his abdomen, a spray of blood across the floor.

"GAAAHHH!" Kakashi screamed, as he flexed his arms as hard as he could, effectively snapping off the rope that bound him. He ripped the device from his head, "I SAID ENOUGH!" he charged his hand full of white lightening and thrust it into the TV, an explosion of sparks and debris flying everywhere, the tenants in the room shrieked. Haruka ran into the room, having left previously. Naru also ran down the steps from her floor and stopped at the foot of the stairs, gasping at the sight.

Kakashi stood in the center of the room, panting heavily, sweat pouring down his face and soaking his mask. His right hand was still crackling with white lightening. Kitsune was backed up against the wall, hand to her heart and eyes open coated in fear. Motoko was at the other side of the room, holding Su and Shinobu behind her, sword held in her left hand, thumb fully extended pushing the first inch of steel out of the sheath. The TV to her surprise was obliterated, smoke rising from where it once stood.

"…Kakashi?" She quietly called. The ANBU Captain lowered his head, brought up a half ram seal and poofed out of the room. All was silent for a while before Naru broke the silence. "What happened?"

"We just wanted to look at his dreams," Kitsune quietly replied, still shaken up at both what she saw and the events that just transpired.

"We wanted to know what he thought of you." Su said over Motoko's shoulder, just as shaken up. Shinobu was visibly frightened, shaking where she sat. Motoko looked up at her senpai,

"Evidently his dreams are not pleasant at all," she added, "they were just images of people who I believe he was close to and then an image of how they passed."

"You brats," Haruka snarled, all heads turning to the teashop owner, "you couldn't help yourselves could you?" the girls were all surprised. They'd never seen the woman this angry, or angry at all. Sure she may have had violent outbursts from time to time, but she never ever showed anger before, not like this. The girls in the TV room lowered their heads in shame. Naru ran to the entrance of the complex grabbing her shoes,

"Naru where are you going?" Haruka called after her,

"Where else? I'm going after Kakashi!" She called over her shoulder as she ran out of the house in pursuit of her friend. The other girls slowly got off the floor and began cleaning up the place, feeling ashamed of what they did.

"Kakashi!" Naru called out as she ran down the town streets where they had walked many times before, namely the market, the hot pot restaurant, the adult bookstore, even Shinobu's old place. She didn't know where else to go. An idea hit her and her eyes widened as she sprinted off in direction of the Tokyo U campus.

**xXx**

Sitting on ledge near the face of the clock tower, Kakashi looked out over the surrounding city, watching as the tiny shapes of cars raced their way through the maze of city streets. It almost looked like the circulatory system of the city.

So many thoughts were swimming through the ANBU Captain's head at that point. He found it tough enough dealing with the deaths of those close to him, but to see all of those images up close, and even worse have those private memories and feelings displayed on a TV screen for everyone to see was too much to handle. He thought about what the tenants must be feeling watching their seemingly calm and collected manager break down in front of them like that. Said manager put his head in his hands and let out a sigh.

"I really shouldn't have done that," he muttered to himself.

"Kakashi!" his ears perked up at the faint calling of his name. He looked down from the clock tower ledge and saw Naru standing in the center of campus looking around as if she lost someone. That someone held up a half ram seal and poofed down from the face of the clock tower.

_POP!_ "Naru," Kakashi breathed. The caramel haired girl whipped her hair around and met eyes with her manager's visible one.

"Kakashi," she whispered with a sad smile,

"How'd you know where to find me?" the longhaired teen smiled,

"I thought of where you came to find me when I was hurt and upset. For some reason, I thought you'd come here for the same reason," the Copy Ninja kept an emotionless look on the visible portion of his face, but his companion could see his true emotions in his one eye alone, "What happened Kakashi? Who were those people on the screen?"

The last thing Kakashi ever wanted to do was tell anyone, especially an outsider not associated with the village, his past secrets and memories. Those were his private affairs and no one had a right to them. It didn't help the fact that those same affairs pain him constantly and they were the reason that he was there in the first place. He turned to look out over the cherry blossoms as they bloomed majestically all around the campus grounds. As he looked he thought back to what the Hokage mentioned about how he should relax and reflect on what has made him the jaded, seemingly uncaring person he became. Nevertheless, these memories were too private for him to delve to anyone at that point. He had to settle for vague explanations.

"They were people that played important roles in my life, and they were all taken away from me way too early." Kakashi answered in a tone hinting that he didn't want to discuss the subject any further. Naru caught on and ended the questions there. The pair stood in an uncomfortable silence for what seemed like an eternity.

"Narusegawa," the caramel haired teen was a bit surprised at the breach of silence, "coming out here to find me…you didn't have to…" she lowered her eyes, feeling a tinge of sadness from the deterring remark, "…but thank you," Naru raised her eyes to meet his in shock and surprise, "it's good to know that I have someone to fall back on if I need it." Kakashi said with an eye smile. Naru gave a smile of her own and walked over to her manager. She brought up her arms and gently wrapped them around his neck, standing on her toes. The Copy Ninja was a bit taken aback from the role switch. Usually it was Naru who got the comfort of her manager's embrace, but this time he was in the tender warmth of his favorite tenant's embrace. This feeling was foreign to him. He didn't really know what to call it, but if he had to put a name to it, he'd say he felt protected.

Kakashi brought up his own arms and lightly gripped the small of Naru's back into his own embrace. They stood there in that moment, frozen in time, the world staring back at them even though there was no one around.

The female teen brought her head back from the muscular male's shoulder, slowly dropping down to the soles of her feet. Surprisingly, her arms still lingered around his neck. The ninja didn't relinquish the girl from his grasp either. Neither of them wanted to let go. Brown met onyx in a gust of wind and cherry blossom petals. Each teen was mesmerized by the touch and look of the other.

Naru let her right hand slide down the Copy Ninja's neck and let her fingers end on the bottom edge of his eyepatch. Kakashi slightly tensed at the contact, but relaxed after a moment's hesitation. Taking the relaxation as a cue, Naru gently flipped up the patch, revealing a closed eyelid with a scar running through it. Slowly the eyelid raised, and the blood red eye captured the beauty written across the face of the girl it was staring at. Naru smiled and stared into the pair of mismatched eyes with a feeling of comfort and bliss.

Realization of the situation washed over Kakashi like a cold bucket of water as he was instantly reminded of his obligations as a shinobi and as the in-charge of his current mission. After he was finished with his assignment, he would never see this face again. He let his uncovered face show the emotion of sadness of what was to inevitably come to pass. Naru did not miss this show of emotion and tilted her head, giving a look of confusion and concern.

"What's the matter?" She asked. The Copy Ninja quickly wiped his face of all sadness and forced a dual eye smile,

"Nothing at all," he lied, "let's head back shall we?" He let his arms slide down from the warmth they held onto, instantly missing the contact. Naru did and felt the same, pouting as her manager readjusted the eye patch over his gifted eye, "The others must be worried. Let's head back shall we?" Naru opened her mouth to ask more on what had just happened but closed it slowly, choosing not to make things more difficult. Instead she nodded slowly and turned to head back to the apartments with her manager.

**xXx**

"We're home!" Naru called out, out of habit as she and Kakashi walked through the front door. The apartment seemed pretty quiet and surprisingly clean. The pair of teens looked around the rooms as they walked through the entrance hall, "Where could they all be?" Naru muttered. Her manager's eye narrowed,

"There they are," he breathed. From the living room, 5 people raised their hands into the air and cheered,

"Welcome home!" They all called out, earning confused looks from the silver and caramel haired teens. The room was filled with tables full of snacks, drinks and all other types of edibles, to the delight of the high school grad and the confusion of the Copy Ninja,

"What's all this?" said ninja asked,

"Naru's graduation party," Kitsune answered matter of factly, "and," she gave a small sad smile, "sorry for prying into your thoughts, Kakashi-kun." The addressed male's eye widened slightly at the honorific. She really must be sorry if she's so formal with her apology. With an eye crease, the shinobi replied,

"It's alright Kitsune. Don't sweat it," he looked over to where the old TV sat and noticed the new replacement, "I'm just glad someone took care of the tv situation."

"PARTAY!" Su yelled out, jumping about the room.

"My dear, Narusegawa-san!" All eyes turned to the window, the sandy blonde rich kid from that morning stood in the vacant space where their living room window once rested. He wore a white Versace suit with gold buttons and a black turtle neck sweater, "I have come to collect you for our outing." Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the pompous teen. Naru blushed from the attention. She opened her mouth to reply when,

"Oi," the manager interjected, walking slowly towards the rich teen, "you have obligations to fulfill before any 'outing' you may have." Kentaro looked confused,

"What are you referring to?" The Copy Ninja pointed to where he was standing,

"To the friggin hole in the wall and in my floor, moron." The graduate looked around at the damage that was still there from earlier that morning and scoffed,

"No need to worry, I'll have you compensated as soon as my date with Narusegawa-san is over-"

"You know I don't think you're listening asshole," Kakashi seethed quietly from behind the sandy haired teen, earning a yelp and a jump from said asshole, "fix my floor and my wall. Now." The hardened look in the ANBU Captain's eye was enough to make thee boy's blood turn cold in terror. He shook in his shoes, slightly disheveling the flowers he held,

"Y-yes," he stammered, scrambling in his coat, "right away sir!" He pulled out a cell phone and quickly called his servants to fix the house immediately. Kakashi gave the boy an eye smile and laid a hand on his shoulder,

"Well, now that that's settled," he continued cheerfully, "I believe you two have a date." He gently pushed the kid to Naru, said kid faltering in step. He coughed in his hand to regain composure and readjusted his suit,

"Narusegawa-san," he said in his pompous tone, "are you ready?" The caramel haired girl closed her gaping mouth, which she didn't even notice till then.

"Umm," she stalled, looking back to Kakashi, unable to decipher the emotions in his eye, "come with me for a second." She quickly said, grabbing Kentaro's hand and pulling him into the other room. The tenants looked baffled at the events that just occurred, still processing the fact that a boisterous spoiled rich kid almost wet himself to the intense aura of their ninja manager.

Within minutes, the front door slid open to a team of construction workers as they filed into the room, and began working on the damaged areas of the room. Kakashi gave an eye smile and stretched his arms.

"If you don't mind girls," he called out "please come get me when the work's done so we can get this party going." With that, he walked out of the living room.

**xXx**

Kakashi lowered his orange book as he sat on his windowsill and looked out to the hotsprings and the view of Hinata Town. His thoughts were still stuck on what almost happened between him and Naru at the University, and what feelings were almost exchanged. Being the genius he is, The Copy ninja easily deduced that his tenant was surely fond of him, but what his great mind could not comprehend was how he felt about her. Sure, the way she felt in his arms felt right, her chest pressed against his own made his heart race, and he felt that her eyes saw passed his guards, both physical and emotional.

However, even though all these facts were true, does it really prove anything? He felt most of the same things with Kitsune, and he knew 100% that everything between him and her was purely physical. So what was so different between her and Naru?

A knock at the door jarred Kakashi from his thoughts, as he snapped his book shut and turned his attention to the paper sliding door,

"Come in," he called out. The door slid open to reveal the very topic of his thoughts and confusion. He suppressed an emotional response and settled on a friendly eye smile, "back from your date already?" he inquired gently. Naru smiled back and shook her head,

"I didn't go," Kakashi's eye slightly widened, "I never had any intention to go on a date with Kentaro to the park," she held up her hands, revealing tickets that Kakashi didn't notice the first time, "I just wanted him to get some tickets for us, so that _we_ could go to the park." Kakashi's cheek blushed in surprise, Naru replied with a gentle smile.

"That's very ironic," the Copy ninja replied, pulling tickets out of his back pocket, "I bought tickets myself," Kakashi mentally paused and processed his next words. He knew Naru liked him. That was certain. But until he came up with a solution for this inner dilemma of his, he'd have to play it safe. With that he fanned out the tickets to reveal several more tickets, "so that we could all go to the park."

Naru let slip a look of disappointment for a millisecond, but this did not go by her military trained manager. She plastered on a smile and giggled, "that's what I was hoping myself!" She replied, hesitating slightly before fanning out more tickets of her own. Kakashi was inwardly surprised, not expecting her to purchase more than two tickets, but rationalized that this must have been a back up plan in case he did not want to go with her alone, which is exactly what had happened.

The Copy ninja gave an eye smile, "So it's settled! Let's all go to Kanagawa Neverland, together!"

"Yay!" the pair turned their heads to see the other tenants cheering and dancing around after eavesdropping on their friends.

"Wahoo! We're going to Neverland!" Kitsune sang. Motoko gave a small smile of happiness,

"I'd love to see the sword expo," she quietly added,

"I'm gonna eat all the yummy snacks I can find!" Su sang out,

"There's a cooking festival there too! Maybe I can get some tips." Shinobu added timidly. Naru looked from her friends to her silver haired manager and gave him a gentle smile. Kakashi blushed underneath his mask from the cute look on her face and returned it with an eye smile of his own. Everything went better than expected for the Hinata Inn residents, and hopefully there would be more fun times to come.

"Alright," Kakashi exclaimed getting up from his spot on the windowsill, "How about that party?"

**xXx**

**Well that was quicker than expected lol. Reviews would be nice folks. Hopefully I can post the next chapter even quicker.**


End file.
